Building A Bloodbath
by WheresUrMoose
Summary: Amber is still Carmella, Pavi has his own face, Mag is just getting eyes...see how the bloodbath of Repo! was built. This story goes all the way to right before the film began. (only consistent pairing throughout story is Luigi/Mag)
1. Meeting The Largos

I don't own Repo! The Genetic Opera or any of its characters...if I did, I'd be married to Luigi Largo.

**Readers: I have a sequel to Repo! that is up and in progress...I'm not abandoning it, I just had some ideas to work on the prequel to Repo!...please be kind enough to leave me some feedback...also, any questions at or or confusion about something, leave it in the review and I'll be sure to explain it to you...thanks, please review! **

Building A Bloodbath

Chapter: Meeting The Largos

Luigi stood beside his siblings as they waited where their father had told them to.

"Luigi, this is boring." whined a ten year old Carmella, tugging at his coat impatiently. She was still young, naturally adorable, and innocent. Far from when the world would know her as Amber Sweet.

Luigi sighed in annoyance. His father's patience for him was getting thinner and thinner and he could _not _let his siblings ruin this evening, or let them piss him off to the point that he ruined it. If either happened, his father would blame him and only him.

"Will you shut up? Pop told us to be here, dressed nice, and behaving. Now, quit fidgeting and shut your trap." ordered Luigi, his voice firm. Carmella knew better than to disobey her brother when he used that tone of voice, so she stood still and pouted.

To Luigi's left, Pavi was eyeing a new SurGen that was enjoying her dinner. Hearing his brother speaking to Carmella, he thought he could get away for a moment and woo the woman to his bed for the evening. His feet barely moved in her direction before a strong hand grabbed the back of his collar and yanked him so hard he nearly choked. The same hand spun him around.

"Stay here, you whore." snarled Luigi.

"But, The Pavi likes that-a Bella." whined Pavi. Luigi began to see red, he hated the whining from Carmella or Pavi. He hated whining in general.

"I don't fucking care. Control your pecker for once."

"The Pavi just-a wants to have-a some fun, Brother." argued Pavi, the whining out of his voice when he saw his brother getting pissed over it. Pavi wasn't as dumb as people thought and knew better than to wave a red flag in front of a bull, which is exactly what irritating Luigi would be right now.

"I said no. Don't fucking argue with me, you stupid shit." insulted Luigi, then he sighed in relief as he saw their father approaching them. Marni was at his side, as was becoming usual, and the new woman he was introducing to them was beside Marni.

Seeing Rotti's offspring in the distance, Marni slid her hand out of his and leaned towards Mag.

"I want to warn you about Rotti's kids." whispered Marni, her friend couldn't see but turned her head towards her voice and nodded. Rotti heard this and took no offense, he'd have done it himself if Marni had told him she wanted to.

"Carmella is the youngest, she's ten. She is generally very sweet but she's prone to temper tantrums. She's the best behaved around other people though and she's never disrespectful to adults unless she's very upset and backtalks Rotti. Pavi is the middle child, he's eighteen. He's very very prone to flirting and is likely to do all he can to convince you to sleep with him, he's quite the accomplished womanizer. He's also very good at keeping people in a good mood if they aren't his siblings, he's good to have around if you're not alone with him. The oldest is Luigi, he's twenty-four. Luigi is very business oriented, to the point, intelligent, but very tempermental and agressive. He can be kind when he wants to but he's annoyed so easily and is so explosive that it usually doesn't last long. None of them are going to hurt you at all but I just wanna warn you how extreme they can be." whispered Marni, Mag nodded.

"I'm sure it will be fine." said Mag, even while speaking her voice seemed musical. They reached Rotti's kid and Marni stayed nearer Mag but slid her hand into Rotti's again.

"This is Marni's friend Mag, she will be working for us as the Voice Of GeneCo. She will be doing some of our advertising and singing for the opera that we sponser." announced Rotti. He couldn't hold back a smile when his baby girl stepped forward and loosely shook Mag's hand.

"I'm Carmella, you're pretty." she said, Mag smiled and little Carmella beamed at the response.

"Thank you very much Carmella, you're a very sweet girl." said Mag, letting go of the tiny hand. Luigi moved to step forward but Pavi stomped on his foot and got there first. Luigi's hands twitched and he slightly reached them out to strangle Pavi but one look from his father caused him to bottle up his outburst and step back. Pavi brought Mag's hand to his lips and lightly pressed his soft and warm lips to it, causing the young woman to blush a bit. She wasn't used to men flirting with her, most just took advantage of her disability.

"Hello, Bella. I am The Pavi, at-a your service." he said using his most melt-worthy voice. Mag was surprised by and naturally a little attracted to him from his voice. She remembered Rotti saying that Pavi's mother only spoke Italian and so also had a very strong accent but she still hadn't expected Pavi's accent to be that heavy.

"Very nice to meet you, Pavi." said Mag. Luigi rolled his eyes and made sure he stomped harder than planned on Pavi's foot as he approached Mag. He received a glare from his father for being immature but ignored it.

Mag felt a bigger, rougher hand take hers and give her an authoritive handshake.

"I'm Luigi, it's good to finally meet you." he said. Mag noticed his voice was rougher and more firm than his brother's, she couldn't wait to get her eyes and finally see what all these people looked like.

"I'm very happy to finally meet you." replied Mag. Luigi couldn't help but smile when he noticed that during their handshake Mag had tried to respond with the same type of handshake but her much smaller hand couldn't nearly match his. When he let go of her hand and went back to his siblins he stomped on Pavi's other foot, for good measure. He believed in constantly reminding his brother who was the "alpha male".

"Are you really blind?" asked Carmella, innocently.

"Of course she is, stupid. Who would lie about that?" snarled Luigi, having no patience for stupid questions.

"Shut up, Luigi!" snarled Carmella, in reply. She tried to slam her tiny foot down on top of his the way she saw him do to Pavi but he only laughed at her. Rotti decided to intervene before either of them lost their temper too badly, giving Pavi a dirty look for laughing.

"Enough. Luigi, don't call your sister stupid. Carmella, problems are not solved with violence." he siad, internally noting that he was being a hypocrit.

"Yes, sweetheart. I really am blind." said Mag, kindly. Carmella ignored her brother's chuckling and gave Mag her full attention.

"Why?" she asked.

"I was born blind, I've never been able to see."

"That's sad."

"She will see very soon, Carmella." said Rotti.

"How, Daddy?" asked Carmella. He now had Pavi and Luigi's full attention as well due to curiosity.

"We can give her eyes?" asked Luigi, not knowing such an advancement had been made already.

"We can and we are. Tomorrow morning she has the surgery." said Rotti.

"Interesting." muttered Luigi, marvelling at just what the SurGens would come up with next.

"I'm glad you think so." said Rotti.

"Why?" asked Luigi, a bit suspicious of the look his father was giving him.

"You'll be escorting her for me." he announced. It took some extreme effort but Luigi managed to not sigh.

"Okay." he said, nodding to his father.

"Good, now let's go eat." said Rotti.

Mag found dinner to be quite an amusing event, even without sight. She was placed next to Carmella, with Luigi on the little girl's other side because he refused to sit by Pavi. Mag was quite grateful to be sitting next to the little girl, they had a pleasant conversation all through dinner. Rotti and Marni kept to each other mostly, almost as if no one else was present. Luigi and Pavi had an insult/threat battle all throughout dinner that seemed to be completely normal for the household at dinner time. Thankfully, it was only words. At least until dessert when Pavi acted just a little too boldy in response to one of Luigi's insults.

"Just cake, huh? I thought you'd order a popsickle, faggot." taunted Luigi when Pavi got his dessert. Pavi's response was to place a bit of cake on his fork and flick it at Luigi's face. Mag didn't see this, of course, but heard and felt the crash as Luigi dove across the table and began strangling his brother.

"Enough!" shouted Rotti, standing up.

"Popa, you-a see what brother-a did?" exclaimed a breathless Pavi.

"Silence, Paviche! You are just as responsible! I will not have my sons acting like wild animals!"

"He fucking started it!" exclaimed Luigi, furious.

"Luigi Antonio, I don't want to hear another word out of your mouth! Or your brother's! Go to your rooms, now!" barked Rotti. Both young men left the room, Luigi whipping a chair into the hall on his way out. It narrowly missed Pavi who ran the rest of the way to his room so that Luigi couldn't continue exacting revenge.

Rotti turned to his daughter and the other two women.

"Marni, Mag I apoligize for my sons' behavior. I hope you'll forgive their rudeness." said Rotti, his voice much softer than when he had scolded his sons.

"It's alright, dear, I've seen them like that before." said Marni, not upset at all. Mag was a little shocked, despite Marni's warnings.

"Brothers fight, Rotti, you needn't apologize for that." said Mag, recovering herself quite well and waving off the incident.

"My brothers are just stupid." said Carmella, Mag chuckled at the very sisterly comment.

"I'm glad you're all okay after that little escapade. I suggest we all head to bed now." declared Rotti.

Later that night, Mag's nerves wouldn't allow her much rest. She was too nervous and excited about the prospect of being able to see. She had also been kept awake by sounds of destruction from Luigi's room and very audible sexual sounds from Pavi's room until the early hours of the morning.

Once she did rest, she was awakened all too soon for the biggest change of her life.

***( thats the beginning...I hope you enjoyed it...I wanna know all of what you think of it...love it, hate it...let me know...)***


	2. Changes For Better And Worse

I don't own Repo! The Genetic Opera or any of its characters...if I did, I'd be married to Luigi Largo.

**Readers: leave reviews, I pray! I beg of you. Of kind strong heart, don't let me fall apart, support is all I need, so take a hit of your weed, a gulp of your drink, and let yourself sink, into this world of Repo, let yourself be one of those people, who sings the songs at will, let my story help you fill, your obsession tonight, don't put up a fight, recite your favourite line, but remember...Luigi is MINE. lol...but i'm fucking serious, he's mine. Now...Read! then review...**

Chapter Two: Changes For Better And Worse

As Marni helped Mag get dressed in some comfortable clothes she tried to help her friend feel at ease. Not long after Mag was dressed, a knock sounded at the door.

"Just a moment!" called Marni, then she looked at Mag.

"You okay then, Maggie?" asked Marni. Mag sighed and smiled at her friend.

"I'm better than ever, Marn." said Mag, pushing her nervousness down. Mag couldn't see it, but Marni smiled back at her.

"Good." she said, then she left Mag to open the door. It Luigi, looking annoyed as Hell that he had to wait. He raised his eyebrows and tapped his watch.

"Time to go, she ready?" he asked.

"Just about. Come in." said Marni. He walked in, stopping at Mag's dresser and began to drum his fingers on it in an impatient manner.

"Are you sure you don't want me with you?" asked Marni.

"You're not allowed." said Mag.

"Yes, but if you wanted me there I'd make it happen."

"It's alright, I'll be fine. I will see you when it's finished, really." said Mag, noticing that she could mean that in the literal sense now.

"Hey, we are on a schedual here." said Luigi, irritably, interrupting them. They turned to him.

"Sorry, Luigi. We can go now." said Mag, giving Marni a hug, then making her way to where she'd heard Luigi's voice. He grabbed her arm a little roughly then loosened his grip to lead her out.

"Sorry, habit." he muttered as they made it to the hallway.

"It's okay." said Mag, knowing she'd have a bruise. She let Luigi lead her down the hall but became nervous when they stopped.

"No, fuck off." Luigi snarled at someone.

"I-a want to go-a too, brother." said Pavi's voice.

"You fucking walk over here and I'll break both your legs at the knee." threatened Luigi.

"But, Brother, please." whined Pavi, as if he was a small child being denied candy.

"Don't fucking whine at me, you little bitch. Go find something to do, if you make us late I will kick the shit out of you." warned Luigi. Pavi must have left because Luigi returned to leading her again.

They had a short, silent walk to the room that Mag was going to have her surgery in. Her mind was reeling. She was excited and terrified, she also couldn't say she didn't like being in Luigi's company. Once they reached the room, Luigi led and helped her settle onto the operating table as her SurGen prepared the wicked tools that would soon be in use. For some reason her senses of sound and smell seemed to be going wild, they must've known they wouldn't be all she relied soon. She could smell the cleanliness of the hospital, the shampoo that had been in her hair that morning, and Luigi's small amount of cologne battling his natural musky scent. She could hear voices outside of the room, the surgical tools being tinkered with, her heartbeat, and the breathing of her Surgen, the nurses, and Luigi. She could even pinpoint exactly where every sound was, it was almost as if the two senses she'd relied upon her whole life were putting on an encore for her.

Once Mag was settled on the operating table he turned to leave but felt Mag's hand squeeze his forearm. Looking down at her he saw she was at least a little nervous.

"What?" he asked, a little sharply.

"I don't want to be a bother, but will someone be here when I wake up?" she asked.

"Yeah, I will be. Pop's orders." he said.

"Thank you, Luigi." she said, gratefully. He noticed her hand lingering on him a little bit and figured she must like him or something.

"Sure." he said, pulling away. She heard his footsteps move towards the door but not leave yet.

"Okay Mag, I'm about to put a little mask on your face that will gas you so you fall asleep. I won't inject Zydrate until after you're out. Okay?" asked the SurGen, not really asking for permission but wanting Mag to be at ease.

"Okay." said Mag, then she felt something cover her mouth and nose. It made her feel light headed.

"Count back from ten with me, Mag. Ten, nine, eight, seven, s..." was as far as Mag got with the SurGen before she was swept off to sleep.

Luigi watched the exchange, then cleared his throat for the SurGen's attention.

"Yes, Sir?"

"I'm not waiting here all fucking day. Have someone call for me when you think she'll wake up. If something goes wrong, call my father." he ordered. The SurGen nodded and Luigi left.

Xxxxxx

"I'm heading out, Rotti. I'll be back in a little bit." said Marni, sounding preoccupied. Rotti got up from his desk and walked over to her as she pulled her coat on.

"Everything alright, dear?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm just worried about Mag. I was going to go get some coffee and maybe shop a little bit to get my mind off of worrying."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, it's okay. When I get like this I'd rather be alone. I'll be back soon. Don't worry about me, love." said Marni. She kissed Rotti on the cheek and left before anything else could be said. He watched her go, a little bothered that she was upset about Mag. He didn't like it when she was upset about anything. He sighed, in a manner much like the way Luigi does when told to do something, and returned to his desk.

Xxxxxx

A young doctor sat at a table in the coffee shop, alone. Reading a fantasy novel while sipping on coffee. He didn't notice when Marni crept up behind him til she covered his eyes with her hands. Then he laughed warmly.

"Marni!" he exclaimed, always ecstatic to be in her company. They had met at this place a few months ago when she was in a rush and wanted a quick coffee. The handsome, kind man had been watching her and paid for her coffee before she could. They struck up conversation and became quick friends.

She took her hands away and he got up to give her a hug. When he pulled back his face fell a little bit.

"What's wrong, Marn?" he asked, the concerned look in his hazel eyes much like the one Rotti had given her before she left. Apparently both men could see right through her.

"Mag is in surgery right now." she said.

"They're replacing her eyes? Already?" he asked, a little more concerned for her friend than she thought he'd be.

"Yeah. It's safe right? I mean...I trust Rotti's decision but I'm just so worried about her, Nate." she said.

"Are you asking for my medical opinion or my opinion as a caring friend?" he asked her as he pulled a chair next to his for her to sit in. She sat down.

"Oh god, can I have both?" she asked, sighing. She felt more comfortable showing her nervousness in front of Nathan than she did Rotti for some reason.

"As a doctor, I think this is the most risky procedure short of heart replacements they started doing a few years ago. I know it can be done but they have to have a damn good surgen in there. I'd say there's a fifty fifty chance it will work and she'll see, the other chance is that it won't work at all and when the eyes are rejected there'll be nasty results. As a friend, I think she'll be just fine although I'm naturally still worried about her. All in all, I think it'll be okay Marni." he said, setting a comforting hand on her shoulder. She put her hand on top of his and sighed, he could always make her feel at ease more than anyone else in the world.

"Thanks Nathan, I believe you. What're you reading?" she asked, changing the subject. He smiled, somehow making her heart race, and looked at his book.

"It's uh...It's not what you usually see me reading. It's a fantasy novel about an assassin. It seemed interesting so I picked it up, it's actually really really good." he said, acting like a shy schoolboy for a moment. Marni laughed.

"Don't be embarrassed. If that's what you like, that's what you like. You don't have to impress me, Nate." she said, making him smile.

"Alright, sorry. It's a really good book, though. What coffee do you want?" he asked, getting up to go get her some.

"You don't have to buy me coffee every time I'm here, Nate. Geez."

"Just tell me what one you want? Your usual?" he asked.

"Yes, my _usual._ You sound like a bartender." she said, he laughed and walked to the counter.

Xxxxxx

Luigi marched into the back room that Rotti had had set up as a playroom for he and his siblings to hang out as they grew up. It had televisions, game systems, a pool table, and lots lots of other shit. One part was decked out just how Carmella liked it. Gold and pink all over with a vanity, make up, dolls, bean bags, and pictures of horses. It kept her occupied even now. The other half of the room was set up to Pavi's liking, except now it had a huge red curtain that covered the area so that Carmella couldn't see what went on over there. He had his own huge couch, his own television, a stereo, and for the last five years the walls had been becoming steadily covered with different pictures of naked women. Hence the huge curtain to block it off. Luigi had the center of the room to himself. He had a big couch, the biggest television, his own stereo, the pool table, a cabinet for knives he collected, and a bar set up for his boozing.

He plopped down on his couch and turned on the television, flipping through two hundred channels of shit before deciding to turn it off. He sighed, got up, and went over to his pool table and began to set up for a game. While there, he heard little feet approaching and sighed again.

"What, Carmella?" he asked.

"I can't find Pavi. Will you play with me?" she asked.

"No, I'm busy."

"Will you teach me how to play?" she asked, rolling the cue ball. He snatched it up in annoyance.

"No, and don't touch any part of my fucking pool table." he snarled.

"Can I watch your tv?"

"No."

"Can-" she began, he cut her off.

"Can you go find someone else to fucking annoy?" he asked, breaking the grouped set of pool balls.

"But I'm bored Luigi. Pavi usually plays with me but I can't find him. Please, you used to play with me all the time." she whined.

"That's because you were little and Pavi was going through puberty so I didn't want him around you. He got really fucking creepy."

"What?" she asked, completely confused.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"Luigi, please!" she whined some more. He tossed his pool stick and picked her up easily. He walked over to her side of the room and dropped her on one of her beanbags.

"Look at all the shit you have to do. You can do dress up bullshit, draw, play a video game...find something."

"But I wanna play with someone, I don't wanna play alone." she whined.

"Too bad." he said, walking back to his game.

"That's not fair!" shouted Carmella, sounding like the Amber she'd turn into.

"Life's not fuckin fair. Get over it now or shit's just gonna get worse for you." he said, cruelly. She folded her arms and pouted, refusing to cry. She knew he'd only make fun of her if she did. This time, however, she couldn't help it as warm tears began to fall down her face. No one wanted to play with her and Luigi was being meaner to her than usual.

As he went to shoot again, he heard her sniffling and sighed.

"Oh, for fuck's sake." he muttered. He dropped the pool stick and walked back over to her. As annoying as she was, she was still his baby sister. He didn't want to hear her cry, especially when he was the cause. At least not yet, he didn't. As the years went on, he'd change about her just as much as she changed herself.

"Come here." he said, kneeling next to her. She leaned over to her big brother and let him pull her into a hug, she buried her tear streaked face in his chest and cried for a little while. He held her tightly, like the protective brother he secretly was, and waited for her to calm down. When she finally stopped crying he leaned back and looked at her with his eyebrows raised.

"Better now?" he asked. She nodded. The only thing that felt better than having one of her big brother's hold her when she cried was having her Daddy do it, although he seemed to care less and less these days.

"Good. Now, what do you wanna play, snotface?" he asked, not sighing this time.

Xxxxxx

Rotti sat at his desk, trying to focus on work but he couldn't take his mind off of his worry for how upset Marni was.

"Hello, Popa." said Pavi's voice, approaching his father's desk. He took a seat where he usually sat and smiled at his father. Rotti slightly smiled back at his youngest son.

"Pavi, what do you need?" he asked. Pavi's smile fell a little bit.

"Nothing, I just-a wanted to-a see you, Popa." he said.

"I'm very busy Pavi. If you want to talk we will have to do it some other time." he said, half regretting the words as they left his mouth. He was too proud to apologize though and so kept his expression the same. Pavi got up.

"Sorry, Popa. I'll-a go now." he said, turning and leaving. He didn't understand why his father suddenly had no interest in him anymore. No matter what he did his father just didn't seem to want to aknowledge him. It hurt, a lot. He sighed and went to his room for the night, actually alone for once.

***(the stage is set...trouble starts next chapter...the chips fall...leave me a review...)***


	3. Sight And A Bad Night

I don't own Repo! The Genetic Opera or any of its characters...if I did, I'd be married to Luigi Largo.

**Readers: leave some mother fucking reviews! lol...**

**Dusty: thanks for your review of the first chapter...i'm really glad you like this one too. And yes, Luigi's siblings seem to bring out the worst in him no matter how old he is. **

Chapter Three: Sight and A Bad Night

"I think she's waking up. Can you hear me, Mag?" asked a female voice that seemed to fade in and out. Mag felt her eyelids open and was confused to see nothing but the blackness she'd always known.

"I can hear you. Why can't I see?" asked Mag, her voice rough and groggy from sedation.

"Your eyes are covered, the wrapping is coming off in a moment." replied the same voice, calming her.

"I'm really nervous." said Mag.

"Just breath easy, everything will be just fine." said the SurGen, her voice not betraying the small fear she had that something had gone wrong. She was one of the best but everyone made mistakes, she prayed she'd not made Mag worse but also really didn't want to be killed by a Largo for ruining the procedure.

Suddenly, the darkness was gone. If Mag hadn't had Zydrate in her system the brightness would have given her a migraine on top of the natural healing pains. She could see, she couldn't believe it. Her operating table was in a sitting position and she looked around the room, actually looked! Mag smiled at the SurGen, the gentle voiced woman smiled back. As Mag gazed around the room she heard the door open and turned towards it, so glad she could see now instead of having to rely on all other senses to know who was here. Her new eyes caught a tall, thin, muscular man in a fancy suit. He had gelled, short, jet-black hair and deep blue eyes. He raised his eyebrows at her the longer she stared. Once his scent reached her she knew who he was, this was Luigi.

"New eyes or not that fucking staring is gonna get old." he said, his sharp tone fitting his rugged features.

"Sorry, it just feels so good to put a face to a voice." said Mag, her own voice soft again. She didn't stop looking at him though, he noticed.

"Mister Largo, she's been given small doses of Zydrate so that her nervous system adjusts and she doesn't feel the pain. Whoever is taking care of her will need to give her another dose before bed tonight and in the morning." said the SurGen, handing the syringes to him. He took them, intending to give them to Marni.

"Can she walk and all that good shit?" he asked.

"Yes, her motor skills are a little slower but otherwise she's fine."

"Good. Well, let's go." he said, looking back at Mag. She slowly got up and made her way to him. Once she reached him, he opened the door and walked out. His pace was a bit too fast for her to keep up with at the time so he dropped back to her and took her arm.

"She said you were slow, not that they'd turned you into a fucking turtle." he snarled, not liking having to slow down.

"Sorry, this is a lot to take in right now." said Mag, treading carefully so as to not test his temper.

Most of their walk was silent, then they reached the upper floors of the building. Mag finally decided to break the silence.

"How long was I out?" she asked.

"Shit, I don't know exactly. A bit over twenty four hours. It's nearly dinner time now. You were supposed to be done this morning but they couldn't wake you up. Scared the shit out of all of us for a little while, we thought you were in a coma. Then they found out that it was just the Zydrate and that you'd just take longer to wake up. They were right." as he finished talking, another young man made his way towards them. Judging by his confident strut and Luigi's sigh of annoyance, she figured this was Pavi. Once he spoke, she knew it was him.

"Ah, Bella can now-a see The Pavi's handsome-a face, no?" he asked. She marvelled at just how well his voice matched him too. He wasn't as tall as Luigi but he was close. His shoulders and chest seemed to be a tad bit broader than his brother's and his persona was much more at ease. He had jet black hair as well, only a bit longer and did indeed have a very handsome face, despite his slight need to shave. His deep green eyes seemed to sparkle with mischieveous ideas as he waited for her to reply.

"Yes, very handsome." she replied, being polite and honest. Luigi groaned in annoyance.

"Don't encourage the jackass." said Luigi.

"Brother is-a only jealous that-a The Pavi is-a better looking." said Pavi. Luigi was going to reply but missed his chance when Marni interrupted them. As Pavi turned to smile at Marni as she hugged Mag, Luigi slammed his fist into Pavi's back. Pavi groaned in pain but refused to reach behind him or give any other sign of pain.

Marni couldn't believe it and neither could Mag. Mag could now see her best friend. They hugged each other like old friends meeting again for the first time in years. Marni didn't want to let go of her friend, she had nearly had a heart attack when they'd gotten the news that Mag wasn't waking up. When she finally did let her go, she turned to the two young men beside them.

"These are for a night dose and a morning dose." said Luigi, shoving the Zydrate into Marni's hands. She took them then led Mag down the hall to Rotti's office. She'd learned already that if you had absolutely no control over Luigi it was best to not be in his presence very long.

As the women walked away, both men watched Mag. Pavi groaned again and lightly rubbed his back where Luigi's fist had connected with it.

"You know, Brother, I like-a her." he said, straightening up.

"And? You like anything with a warm hole and a pulse." chuckled Luigi.

"Only if it-a has a vagina, brother." clarified Pavi as they began to follow the women.

"Good, cause I'd fucking kill you otherwise."

"The Pavi would-a let you." replied Pavi, then he kicked Luigi in the knee and ran the rest of the way to their father's office.

"You little fucker!" shouted Luigi, grabbing his knee as it throbbed in pain. He limped down the rest of the hall but forced himself to walk straight once in his father's office. Although everyone in there had heard his shout, they pretended to not have. When Pavi saw him finally enter the room, he moved as far out of reach as possible. Luigi just smiled at him, he'd get him and Pavi knew it. Pavi smirked back, planning on running out when they were dismissed.

"What-a took you so-a long, brother?" asked Pavi, enjoying this as much as he could.

"I was planning a surprise for you, brother." said Luigi, a lunatic glint in his eyes that had everyone a little nervous. Everyone's conversation had stopped and all eyes were now on the two young men, although neither Pavi nor Luigi noticed. Pavi's smirk fell a little bit when he saw his brother still smiling. He knew if his big brother was still happy that he was completely fucked. Rotti cleared his throat and tried to distract his sons from each other.

"We are going to celebrate with Mag this evening. I want everyone to clean up and we will leave once everyone is ready." announced Rotti.

"Okay." said Carmella, excited that she'd get to dress up nice. She smiled and skipped out of the room, pinching Luigi's leg as she passed him. Pavi laughed but stopped when his brother continued to smirk at him. The younger male inched his way to the door, his eye on his brother the whole time. Rotti saw exactly what was going on.

"Behave, boys. Let him leave, Luigi." said Rotti.

"I'm not stopping him." said Luigi, slowing moving towards the door as well. Marni and Mag slowly followed them, not wanting to get caught in the middle of a fight.

"You two may take the elevator with Pavi and Luigi, they _will _behave." said Rotti, glaring at his sons. Pavi saw safety and went for it.

"Pavi shall-a escort Bella." he said, gently taking Mag's hand. Everyone knew exactly what he was doing and figured it was for the best. They all hoped that delaying Luigi would calm his rage, they were wrong.

The elevator ride was silent and as tense as could be. Just before the doors opened Luigi softly squeezed Mag's forearm so that she'd release Pavi's hand, she stepped to the side to not be caught in the crossfires. Once the doors opened Pavi made a break for it, he nearly got away too. However, Luigi was faster and easily slammed his brother to the floor. A brawl followed and Pavi bravely tried to fight back but received a vicious punch to the face every time he did hit back. After barely two minutes, in which the women watched this ridiculousness in awe, Luigi put Pavi in a choke hold. Pavi was tapping out more and more feebly the tighter Luigi squeezed on his neck.

"Say 'I'm sorry Luigi'." ordered the elder Largo.

"I'm-a sorry, Luigi." muttered Pavi, trying to breath.

"Say 'I'm an idiot and you're the best brother ever'."

"I'm an-a idiot and you're-a the best brother ever."

"Say 'I will never kick you again, beloved brother'."

"I'll never-a kick you again, beloved-a brother."

"Haha, little faggot." chuckled Luigi, letting Pavi go and getting up. Pavi slowly stood and clutched at his throat, ignoring his bloody nose. Marni and Mag walked away, trying to not laugh at the sight of two grown men fighting like eight year olds. After the women disappeared into Mag's room, Pavi looked over at his brother. He smiled then couldn't help himself from giggling as he realized Luigi had been checking Mag out.

"What the fuck's your problem?" asked Luigi, referring to Pavi's extremely childish giggle.

"You-a like Bella too, no?"

"She definitely ain't ugly."

"No-a, she'll warm up to-a The Pavi." said the younger male.

"Ha, I doubt it. She's got a thing for me, I can tell. Your disease infested pecker isn't gettin anywhere near her til I'm finished."

"So-a selfish, brother." stated Pavi, shaking his head.

"Don't you have a fucking girlfriend anyway?"

"The Pavi has-a six girlfriends, brother. No, seven." he corrected himself.

"Then stick to them and back the fuck off."

"The Pavi-"

"The Pavi should shut his fucking trap and go shower. You smell like Herpes." said Luigi, walking away.

"How would-a you know what that-a smells like?" asked Pavi, then he sprinted into his room as he saw his brother begin to turn around. He shut his door before Luigi could reach it to pound him for being "funny".

Xxxxxx

"That's what dinner looked like isn't it?" asked Mag as she and Marni picked out dresses to wear. Mag was so happy to finally see the things she was picking out. Marni laughed.

"Yep, that's what you've been missing. Now you've gotta get used to it." replied Marni. Mag sighed in disbelief.

"His temper is almost not human." she marvelled, thinking of Luigi.

"Pavi brings it on himself a lot of the time, but I know what you mean. He's slightly insane. It's a bit sad that Luigi is so violent and Pavi is such a womanizer, they're really not all that bad aside from those two things. They could be great guys if they started controlling all that."

"I don't see Rotti in them very much at all." said Mag, she hadn't seen anything other than the man's good sides yet.

"You haven't been here very long. They've all got a different part of him."

"Like what?"

"Well, Carmella is very sweet and level headed until she's told no. Rotti is very much like that with his work. He's very polite and kind until someone tries to refuse him something. Pavi is very charming, charismatic, and a people pleaser. Rotti is like that whenever he's not working. Luigi is very straightforward, business oriented, selfish, and has a temper from Hell. Rotti is very to the point with work or what he wants, very selfish when it comes to GeneCo, and does have a very dangerous temper."

"I see Carmella and Pavi but I just don't see Luigi, there's no way Rotti could get that way with people." said Mag.

"He can, he just has a lot more control over himself than Luigi does. He also cares more about what the people think, Luigi really doesn't." said Marni. It was silent for a moment, then Mag watched a change fall over Marni's face. She seemed worried and upset.

"What's wrong, Marni?" asked Mag.

"I think I have a problem. A big problem."

"What do you mean?"

"You remember my friend that we had lunch with last week right?"

"Of course, Nathan Wallace. Did something happen to him?"

"No, but I'm worried that something might. We.." she began, but trailed off.

"You didn't sleep together, did you?" asked Mag, whispering and concerned.

"No, but we kissed. A very um...more than friendly kiss. Nate is in love with me Mag."

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know. I can't tell. I don't want to leave Rotti but I don't want to break Nate's heart either. I love being with Rotti so much but there's just something about Nate that makes me never want to leave his side. I don't know what to do Mag." whispered Marni.

"Do what you think is best for you, not either of them. Whichever one of them makes you the happiest, whichever one you truly love, that's who you should be with." replied Mag, soflty. Marni opened her mouth to reply but a GenTern walked into the open room and interrupted them.

"Sorry to disturb, but Rotti would like Marni to come to his room." said the lady. Marni smiled at her friend and left.

Xxxxxx

Rotti paced in his office. It was a rumour from someone that wasn't even a friend, but all the same he was furious. It couldn't be true, she wouldn't do that to him. Why was she always so eager to go out alone, though? He'd get his answers right now. No one betrayed or walked out on Rotti Largo, no one. He stopped his pacing as Marni entered his room, she smiled at him.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked, her smile fell when she saw his expression.

"I don't like to waste time, Marni. So I'll ask you this once, and only once. Are you seeing someone else?" he asked, his voice soft but shaking with the rage that crouched behind his calm. The rage that his eldest son expressed so freely.

"No." she said, telling the truth. They'd kissed but she'd been the one to stop them, she refused to be a cheater.

"You lie." he snarled, Marni felt de ja vue as she saw exactly what she'd been trying to explain to Mag, just where Luigi got his fury.

"I'm not lying, Rotti." she replied calmly.

"Who's Nathan Wallace?" he asked.

"Nathan is a good friend of mine."

"Really? Why have I never heard about him?"

"We only met a few weeks ago."

"That doesn't explain why you'd hide him." snarled Rotti.

"I'm not hiding him!" replied Marni, raising her voice. Her temper was beginning to get the best of her now, she would not be called a liar by a man she loved that supposedly loved her.

"Don't fuck with me! I will give you one more chance to tell me if you're sleeping with him!" shouted Rotti, his temper now surpassing its restraints.

"I'm not fucking sleeping with him! If I was I'd have broken our relationship first! Do you really think I'd do something like that to you?" shouted Marni. She watched Rotti slowly calm himself. He sighed and nodded.

"No, I'm sorry. I just don't want to lose you, Marni. You mean the world to me. Out of all the women I've had in my life, all my childrens' mothers included, I've never loved any as much as I love you. I don't want you to leave me." he said, looking a little defeated. Marni felt her heart ache as guilt tore through her. She approached him and set a soft hand on his shoulder, he looked at her as she did so.

"I won't. I won't do that to you, Rotti. I love you too." she said, not yet knowing that she was lying to him. He smiled as complete calm and happiness washed over him and pulled her into a hug.

Luigi had been outside the door, about to walk in just as they began to argue, he'd stayed to eavesdrop. He shook his head and knocked on the door now that it sounded calm.

"Come in." shouted his father's now calm voice. He opened the door.

"Pop, I was wondering exactly what the plans were. Depending on where we are going I might make other plans. For after dinner." he said, making shit up. He'd forgotten what he'd come to ask about when the argument caught his interest.

"Well, I'm thinking that we will postpone the plans until tomorrow and just celebrate after the Opera." said Rotti.

"What? Why?" asked Marni.

"I think you and I need to spend some more time together. It's probably a bit to early to properly celebrate anyway, Mag needs to rest some more after such an operation. We need her fully prepared for first Opera for GeneCo." said Rotti. Marni slowly nodded in agreement, realising he was right.

"So, no plans?" asked Luigi, to clarify.

"No, not tonight. Everyone rest up, just relax." said Rotti.

"Okay. I'll let our new singer know." said Luigi, everything but resting and relaxing on his mind. Rotti smiled and nodded at his son, Luigi felt some pride swell in his chest. It was rare anymore that his father ever looked at him with such approval, he wondered if that approving glance would still be there if his father knew what he was planning. As he walked through the halls, he told a GenTern to alert his siblings to the changes in plan and made his way to Mag's room.

Xxxxxx

Mag walked out of her bathroom, all dried but snuggled in her comfy robe. She stared at the two beautiful gowns hanging outside her closet, trying to decide which one to wear. She wondered if it would be easier to be blind when it came to picking out clothes. After playing "Eni Meeni Minie Mo" a few times, her decision was at the tip of her tongue when a knock sounded at the door. Figuring it was Marni returning, she smiled. She hadn't heard the argument.

"Come in." she called to the door, not expecting Luigi to walk in. She subconsciously tightened her bathrobe when he walked in. Her mind foolishly ignored the fact that he didn't have the decency to leave when he saw she wasn't quite fit. He shut the door behind him and looked at her, the hint of a smile on his lips.

"Plans are cancelled." he announced, looking her up and down shamelessly.

"What? Why?" asked Mag, now becoming more wary of her situation.

"Pop and Marni were arguing and Pop decided it was best not to do this tonight. He thinks she's seeing someone else." he said, slowly approaching her like a hunting wolf.

"She isn't, Luigi."

"I'm not here to get information out of you or anything, don't worry. I'm here for my own reasons." he said, stopping two feet away from her. She had learned that backing away from someone gave them power so she refused to move away.

"Those reasons are?" she asked.

"Find a few things out."

"Like what?"

"Just what you think of me. You like me, don't you Mag?"

"You're a decent enough person." she replied, refusing to reveal if she held any more feelings for him in this situation. He laughed.

"No I'm not. What I meant is that you're attracted to me, aren't you?"

"Perhaps, why does that matter?"

"Because I always get whatever I want and I'm increasingly wanting you."

"I don't think that's a good idea." said Mag.

"You don't have much of a choice. You belong to GeneCo now, Mag. That means you belong to the Largos, you belong to me if I want you to." he said stepping even closer.

"Luigi, I want to be your friend but I will tell your father if you harass me." she said, standing her ground. He smiled at her.

"My father will believe me over you, Mag. If you try something stupid I can make this very uncomfortable for you." he said, taking one more small step towards her. She could feel his hot breath against her forehead now and her heart rate quickened.

"Luigi, please don't hurt me." she said, deciding to let her fear be shown in her voice. She had thought about having some sort of relationship with him but she would not have it be like this. With a jolt of fear she realized that he wasn't a man she could give any orders to, whether she was trying to keep her decency or not. He reached out towards her face. She tried to turn her head but he grabbed her chin and forced her gaze to his.

"Then do as you're told, Mag." he said, his voice uncharacteristically soft. Almost as if he were making a suggestion rather than giving her an order.

"I won't do this." she said, turning away and moving to leave. She gasped when he roughly grabbed her wrists, his grip so tight it was starting to cut of circulation in her hands.

"Why so hesitant and nervous, Mag? Not a virgin are ya?" he asked, a sickening smirk on his face. He stepped towards her and she kept trying to back away. Her fear escalated when she couldn't back away anymore as her legs hit the edge of the bed.

"No, but I won't do this." she said, her voice strong and defiant.

Luigi put his face barely an inch from her's. He could see the fear in her eyes and relished it. What he didn't see was just as exciting to him. He didn't see the pure hatred that he usually saw. He wanted her, badly. She wasn't getting away from him, no matter what happened and that's just what he was going to tell her.

"You can't get out of this, Mag. Screaming won't save you and neither will fighting. If you behave and do as you're told, I'll be sure to pleasure you just as much as you pleasure me. I know part of you wants this, so be a good little girl and play along. I won't even use a knife on you tonight, all you gotta do is follow directions." he said, snaking a hand down to where her robe was tied and grabbing it.

Mag beleived every word but wasn't ready just yet to give in. She placed her hands on his chest, almost lovingly. As soon as she thought his caution had disappeared, she used all the strength she possessed to shove him.

Luigi was completely caught off guard and nearly fell on his ass. He stumbled backwards but his ever faithful fighting adrenaline kicked in and he reacted. He saw her try to run to the door but got to her first. He clamped a hand over her mouth and tossed her onto her bed as easily as if she were a doll.

As she felt her back hit the bed she tried to spring up and run again, knowing that she'd never be able to catch him off guard twice. Her attempt was feeble as he was quickly on top of her and pinning her down. Not expecting a grin instead of a snarl, her fighting stopped out of shock when she saw his face.

He smiled down at her, he loved it when they fought. It just made it more permanent when he established who was in charge. He rarely got fighters. Most were eager to fuck him because of who he was, this was a very pleasant change. As she began to try fighting him again, he easily grabbed both her wrists with one hand and used his other to pull off the tie that held the robe closed. Ignoring her attempts to kick him, he drug her up the bed a little bit and tied her arms above her head. This wasn't how he planned the night to go, he just wanted to establish the fact that it could go however the fuck he wanted. Once she was tied, he sat on his knees. He forced her legs around him so he could look at her without her kicking him.

"Now, let's try this again. I'm gonna do you a favour, Mag. I'm gonna give you one more chance to obey me. If you fuck up this time, I _will _be certain I have not left this room until you've bled, cried, and begged." he stated. He pushed her robe open the rest of the way, there was nothing she could do about it. He set a hand against her stomach, smiling as her skin broke out in goosebumps. He ran his hand up her stomach in a surprisingly gentle manner, through her cleavage, then above her head to untie her arms. As he pulled her arms down he forced her into a sitting position.

Mag took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down. Once rendered helpless she knew she really was unable to escape this. All she could do was obey him if she didn't want to be put through too much pain. She forced the disgust and hatred for him out of her mind and focused on the half of her that wanted him. It couldn't be all bad and she realised, shamefully, that he was right when he said that part of her wanted this. Once he sat her up, before he could do anything else, she set her hands on his chest again. Looking up at him she saw him give her a slight warning glance, basically saying "don't even fucking think about it". Instead of shoving again, she began to unbutton his shirt. Looking down briefly then looking back up into his eyes. She watched the deep blue that stared back at her cloud with lust as he smiled.

He placed his hand against her cheek softly, then slid it down to her neck. He wrapped his hand around her throat and crashed his lips against hers, shattering the slightly affectionate moment. She kissed back, but not as roughly as he was kissing. As soon as he felt her respond and kiss back, he pushed his tongue into her mouth.

She accepted the tongue and wrapped her arms around his neck, running her hands through his hair. She could tell that even though he told her that fighting was futile, that he wanted her to be just as aggressive as he was being. That was the kind of sex he liked. That was the only way she could still maintain her own decision in this situation, do something her own way. She wouldn't respond the way he wanted her to, she'd be a gentle lover.

While they kissed he yanked his shirt off the rest of the way himself and kicked off his shoes. In what seemed like no time, her robe was on the other side of the room. He rolled over to sit, pulling her on top of him. His pants were still on and she was a little confused until he placed his hand inbetween their crotches. She leaned in and kissed him when he began to lightly rub his finger against her entrance. He let her kiss him and even returned it in a gentle manner. After merely a moment he shoved two of his fingers inside of her.

She gasped and broke their kiss. Immediately she was grinding against his movements as his fingers hit only her clit. Her forced his lips to hers and she kissed back with more pressure. The familiar pleasurable feeling of complete release approached and in a matter of seconds she came, biting down on his bottom lip and moaning loudly. She earned an approving grunt in response right before he pulled his fingers out and pushed her onto her back.

Barely after her back had touched the bed, he'd dropped his pants off and straddled her hips. As his hands pulled her thighs to him, she wrapped her legs around his waist. Without any warning, he thrust into her. Hard. She cried out at the sudden pain but arched her hips up so he could hit where she was already throbbing. He kept up a fast, rough pace that had her struggling to not reply in the agressive manner she'd decided against. He knew exactly what she was doing and eventually got what he wanted when he gave a sudden very violent thrust. She dug her nails deep into his back, drawing blood.

They moaned, groaned, grinded, and bumped in sync for a little while with him giving sudden extremely rough thrusts to get more aggression out of her. Eventually, after she came for the third time that night, he lost his composure. With one quick, hard, final thrust he pushed himself as deep in as possible and came.

He pulled out and rolled over onto his back. He lay next to her, trying to catch his breath as she did the same. After a few silent minutes of calming pulses, her mind finally grasped exactly what had happened. Reality came back to her and she realised with a jolt that this was initially against her will. Shame washed over her as the pleasurable throbbing began to cease. She felt the need to get clean again. She sat up, intending to go get another bath. Before she got off the bed, a strong arm wrapped around her and pulled her back against a scarred chest. His sweat sticking to her's just made her want to shower even more.

"Where ya goin?" he purred into her ear.

"I wanted to get a bath." she said, her voice cold. He ignored her tone and moved his lips to her neck, nibbling at the soft skin. Even with her hate for him fully returned she felt herself melting against that touch. As she leaned in against him a voice in her head said to stop, for some reason she listened to it and pulled away. When he felt her pulling to get up again, he let her go.

Without looking at him, she went into the bathroom and shut the door. She sat in the tub and ran the hot bath water. Just as she was beginning to relax, the door opened. Luigi was halfway dressed, buttoning his shirt when he walked in. He shut the door and sat on the edge of the tub.

"I'll be back again, Mag. We're just getting started." he said, stopping buttoning his shirt and dipping his hand in the water. He ran a finger along the side of her thigh, lingering where bruises were beginning to form from him grasping her hips when he came.

"I know." she said, her voice cold again. She ignored his touch, or tried to, and reached for her wash cloth.

"Good." he said. As she poured soap onto her washcloth he reached out and turned her head towards him. He leaned in to her, stopping just an inch from her lips. She closed the space between them, pressing her lips to his. This kiss seemed empty on her part. He noticed her distancing and let her, pulling back. He got up and walked out. She waited until she heard him close her bedroom door as he left before she began washing herself.

Xxxxxx

Pavi turned down the next hall and saw Luigi halfway down it. His brother hadn't noticed him yet so Pavi took advantage of that fact. Pavi stepped lightly, trying to figure out what his brother was up to. Luigi almost seemed to be hiding something. He was acting too much as if he was watching his surroundings. Just before he could notice Pavi, the younger man stepped into an open doorway. He waited until he heard Luigi walking again and the elevator doors shut before he stepped back into the hall.

"Dear brother what are you-a up to?" Pavi whispered. He was about to try and figure out what room his brother had come out of when he heard little feet.

"Hey Pavi." said Carmella, he turned to see her approaching him. He smiled at her.

"Hello-a Carmie." he replied, using his nickname for her.

"Can I ask you a question? I'd ask Luigi but he'd just make fun of me."

"Sure, sister." he said, pleased that she was asking him for advice. Usually she only went to him when she was upset and needed comfort or someone to play with. Even though he was mean, Luigi was the always the one she relied on for advice.

"Do boys my age tease girls that they like?" she asked, apparently nervous about his answer. He smiled at her which seemed to put her at ease.

"Si, sister. They're afraid of-a the girl they like being-a mean to them if they-a act nice. Why-a do you ask?" he asked, knowing why but wanting her to say it.

"Because Terrence is really mean to me all day at school but he stares at me during Homework time."

"Ah, The Pavi sees. Do you like-a Terrence?"

"Boys are gross, but I like looking at him." she admitted, she'd only ever admit something like that to him.

"Maybe you should-a be nice to-a him once. He'll-a remember it and will-a be nice to-a you eventually." suggested Pavi. It was quiet for a moment.

"Were you like that too?" asked Carmella, thinking about how Pavi seemed to only ever be nice to girls.

"Si, sister. All boys-a were. Luigi still-a is." he said, chuckling.

"That's cause he's stupid. You're not stupid." she replied, he smiled again.

"The Pavi has a big-a brain but would always-a rather use his-a heart." said Pavi, tapping his head then his chest.

"That's why I love you, Pavi." said Carmella, wrapping her little arms around her brother and resting her head on his belly. He hugged her back then let her go.

"Wanna play hide and seek?" she asked.

"We will-a have to play-a later, Sis. The Pavi promises to-a play though." he said, thinking about the date he had planned this evening. She nodded, she knew he'd never lie to her.

"Okay. See ya later." she said, skipping down the hall.

***(okay..that was actually supposed to be an even longer chapter but...I gotta stop there...i need a break, my eyes are hurting from the computer screen. leave a review...i wanna hear what ya'll think.)***


	4. Invitations

I don't own Repo The Genetic Opera or any of its characters.

**NOTE: very sorry for the long wait, my lovely little freaks. I lost access to a computer for a little while and there was really nothing I could do about it.**

**Dusty: oh, my darling dusty. lol. Best little reviewer for Repo stories so far...thanks again for the review, I look forward to reading the review for this chapter. You don't have to apologize, I understand completely. Glad you liked the sex, since there's a lot more to come(ha! ALL pun intended.). Nathan and Marni shall begin to make more frequent appearances as well. Thanks again.**

**Wulfiegurl: thanks for the review. I'm flattered to hear that you like the way I write everyone, truly. Thanks for the support. I look forward to your next review.**

**Other Readers: You fucking peasants had better begin to make yourselves useful by reviewing...or else.**

Building A Bloodbath

Chapter Four:Invitations

Pavi watched Carmella skip off with a smile then turned toward a door he heard open.

Mag walked into the hallway, having heard the adorable conversation between the brother and sister made her feel safe enough to leave the room. As she walked into the hall, Pavi smiled at her and approached.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" he asked. After what she just went through, she almost backed away from him, but something about Pavi made her feel comfortable.

"I'm a little sore, but otherwise okay." she said, not sure if she was talking about the surgery.

"Have you-a eaten, Bella?"

"No, I was just about to go find Marni to eat with her."

"Marni and Popa are trying to-a make up for-a fighting and are-a eating alone. You could-a join the Pavi for-a dinner though. I-a promise you'll-a have a good-a time." said Pavi.

"I don't know, Pavi. We don't know each other very well and if everyone is having such a bad night, perhaps this isn't a good idea." she replied. Trying to weasel her way out of getting stuck in another bad situation. Pavi made her comfortable, but she wasn't sure if she should trust either brother.

"This is-a how we could-a get to-a know each other. The Pavi only-a wants to be-a your friend." he lied. She would have completely believed him had she not just suffered at Luigi's hands. Pavi had the exact same look in his eyes that his brother had had, the look of a hungry wolf. It also crossed her mind that denying Pavi what he wanted must have its own severe consequences.

"Well, I suppose we could just go eat." she said, her worry doubling as soon as the words left her mouth. Pavi smiled at her and she forced herself to smile back as he kindly offered his arm so as to lead her like a gentleman. She took it, beginning to wonder if having the sight she'd so longed for was really worth all of this.

Xxxxxx

Rotti and Marni picked at their food amidst a tense silence.

Marni was still a little annoyed, she couldn't let go of the fact that he didn't seem to trust her. Partly because she felt guilty about Nathan having kissed her. However, she would't let Rotti dictate who she was friends with.

Rotti knew she was hiding something, he could just tell. An idea crossed his mind. He suppressed a smile and turned to Marni.

"Invite him to tomorrow." said Rotti.

"What?" asked Marni, completely confused as he yanked her out of thought.

"Invite Nathan to the Opera tomorrow night. I believe you when you say he's only your friend, I merely wish to meet him. Perhaps make him my friend." said Rotti, lying through his teeth. Unfortunately, Marni believed him.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. I imagine he's interested in seeing Mag's opening performance."

"I don't know, Rotti. Operas and your parties aren't really his thing. I don't think he'll be comfortable." sh said, knowing for a fact that Nathan would feel extremely uncomfortable.

"I'll make sure it's only us, the kids, Mag, and everyone can bring one extra person. If you don't invite him, I will. I won't take no for an answer." he said, exhibiting the stubborn brat quality that he'd passed on to all his kids. Marni knew it was useless to try and argue with him. She sighed.

"Okay. I'll call him after dinner, if that's really what you want."

"Thank you, darling. Lisa!" he shouted at the door to the next room. A GenTern appeared immediately.

"Yes, Sir?" she asked.

"Go tell the children and Mag that they may have on guest tomorrow night, only one." he ordered. She nodded, then left.

Xxxxxx

Luigi and Carmella were in their game room, both ignoring each other. Carmella was brushing out her hair and Luigi was watching some historical documentary about World War Two on his big television.

Lisa walked in and delivered the news to them, Luigi turning away afterwards until Carmella spoke.

"Ooh, I wonder if Terrence will come." she said, Luigi rounded on her with his usual scowl.

"Who?" he snarled, not pleased to hear a boy's name. Luigi tended to be very possessive of people, liking to think that certain people were his and only his. His little sister was one of those people.

"My soon-to-be boyfriend." she said, matter of factly. Even Carmella was startled by how quickly Luigi was on his feet and in front of her.

"Your what?" he asked, far too calmly. That alone should have been a warning bell, but Carmella returned his scowl with her own.

"My boyfriend." she said, then stuck her tongue out at him. He reached out and pinched her tongue between his finger and thumb. She squealed and punched his arms. He let go after a minute.

"That's what you get, don't stick your tongue out at me. Next time, I'll yank it out." he warned.

"I hate you." she snarled, he smirked.

"Good, and Terrence isn't invited. You're too young to have a boyfriend."

"I am not! And he's coming! You don't have a say!" she shouted. Neither of them noticed Lisa quietly back out of the room.

"I say what goes, you little bitch! So, unless you want me to cut little Terrence's balls out, since they probably haven't dropped yet, I advise you to invite someone else."

"No! I'm inviting Terrence and you'd better leave him alone!"

"Oh yeah? What're you gonna do about it?"

"You cut his balls off and I'll cut off your's!" she threatened, getting angrier as he laughed at her.

"Sure ya will, go ahead and try, you stupid shit." he laughed again as she started punching his stomach. In one swift movement, he picked her up and squeezed her until she calmed down. Well, mostly calmed down. She stopped wiggling around, at least.

"Put. Me. Down!" she yelled.

"Haha, say please."

"No!"

"Then I'm afraid you're going to be my prisoner for a while."

"Fine! Please put me down!" she shouted, giving up her futile fighting. He kissed her reddened forehead, chuckling as she growled at him, then set her down.

"I'm telling Daddy!" she yelled, running to the doorway. Before leaving, she stuck her tongue out at him again.

"Next time I see you, that tongue's getting yanked out!" he shouted, pissed off again. He stormed back over to his couch, then decided he'd find out what Pavi was doing. He figured he could calm down if he provoked Pavi to the point that he could beat the shit out of him.

Xxxxxx

When Mag and Pavi sat down to eat, she was extremely relieved to see that they weren't the only customers. Pavi scooted his chair right next to her's and they faced the window.

All through dinner, which happened to be delicious Italian style spaghetti, they had suprisingly pleasant conversation. She answered all his questions about Opera music and he complemented enough to make her blush and joked enough to make her laugh. He made their entire conversation about her, yet managed to not once ask a question or make a statement that she was uncomfortable with.

When dessert arrived, Mag found she truly enjoyed Pavi's company. She made the mental statement the he really wasn't all that bad. She knew he was only after sex, but Pavi Largo went after what he wanted in a manner entirely different from his brother's. He made her feel so comfortable and happy that by the time dessert was finished, she nearly considered actually sleeping with him.

Pavi kept a smile on his face all throughout their time together. Mag was a very charming woman, although she didn't seem to know it. That in itself was a wonderful quality. This was the first woman that he'd been around in years that was actually fun to be with when they weren't having sex. Most of the women that flocked around him were annoying as hell and had no real opinions. Luigi hated the women that chased after Pavi or himself for that very reason. Pavi secretly agreed with his brother on that, but he cared to much about sex to be bothered by it.

Pavi was letting his eyes wander across her as they sat there and caught something on her neck. He set his hand against the little bite mark and ran his finger across it affectionately. He knew exactly what it was and now knew exactly what his brother had been up to.

"Was brother cruel to-a you, Bella?" he asked, actually sorry for her. She heard the real concern and sympathy in his voice, but moved from his touch. He understood and took his hand away.

"No one can know, Pavi." whispered Mag, not looking at him. He reached out again, placing his hand under her chin, and forced her to meet his gaze.

"I would-a never be hurtful. The Pavi prefers to-a be a gentle-a lover." he said, softly.

"I believe you. I don't want to get you hurt or make things worse for myself, though." she partially lied. What she'd said was true but she also felt a strange refusal to betray Luigi.

Pavi heard what she didn't say through her expression. He knew how she fully felt, now. He felt the same way towards his brother, just in a different manner. The love/hate relationship was the only type anyone could have with Luigi.

"If that's-a really what you-a want, Bella. If you-a ever chainge your-a mind, The Pavi will be-a more than willing." he pledged. She grasped his hand that was under her chin and set it on the table.

"Thank you." she said, extremely grateful that he wasn't being forceful or going to use blackmail or anything like that. She felt a new wave of compassion for the young man and smiled at him, pleased when he smiled back.

Xxxxxx

Nathan was hammering in a replacement floorboard when his phone began to ring. Dropping the hammer, he made his way to the screaming phone and picked it up.

" speaking." he said.

"Hi, Nate." replied Marni's voice, a smile lit up his face immediately.

"Marni, it's good to hear from you. How are things?" he asked.

"Good. How was your fantasy book?" she asked, a grin now on her face too. She couldn't see him, but he blushed regardless.

"It was great. I finished it a few hours ago. I'm working on the house right now."

"And how's that going?" she asked. He looked around at the mess of construction tools, several torn up floorboards, and a busted down wall.

"Um...Well to be honest, it's a mess. It'll look really nice when I'm finished, though."

"Good, I bet it will. Anyway, I wanted to invite you to something."

"What?"

"Rotti wants you to attend Mag's opera tomorrow night. And the tiny little after party."

"Oh, Marn..I don't know." he said.

"Well, you might have to like it." she said.

"I don't really have choice do I?"

"Not really, Rotti insists."

"Okay then, I'll be there."

"Great. Show up at GeneCo an hour before the Opera, then."

"Okay. I imagine I should wear something fancy, right?"

"Most likely." she said, laughing at him.

"Yeah, hardy har. Pick on clueless Nathan, that's always fun." he teased.

"Don't be such a baby. Listen, I'd love to talk more but I gotta go."

"Alright. Goodnight Marn."

"Goodnight." she said, then the line went dead.

"Brilliant." sighed Nathan.

**(there you have it...next chapter will be up eventually...leave some reviews...)**


	5. Introductions

I don't own Repo The Genetic Opera or any of its characters.

**Erin: thanks for the review! It's so great to see you've gotten to this story now. Oh yes, you shall see when and why Marni leaves Rotti...I'm covering it all. I plan to go all the way up until that night that Shilo sneaks out for the first time and "21st Century Cure" begins. Covering everyone as best as I can. In fact, shit's about to get real in the next coming chapters. I will tell you once and only once, no matter how much I love you. Don't EVER compare ANYTHING Repo to Twilight or I shall have to slay you. FUCKING EVER. Okay...moving on. You shall see how Rotti and Nathan treat each other in this chapter. Lisa will become very important and you shall see much more of her as the chapters go on. I know she's adorable, I'm having a lot of fun with her being like this...I've found a way to warm up to Carmella/Amber and have fun with her. This is before the accident with Pavi, I will depict the accident how it happened in my own mind fairly soon. Like I said, shit's bout to get real. I see that you're a bit out of whack right now, and I'm sure part of it is due to the new Reviewing boxes. It's alright, we all have those days. I'm thrilled you love this and give yourself some credit cause you just singlehandedly brought me out of writer's block. **

Building A Bloodbath

Chapter Five: Introductions

Nathan reached the GeneCo building, walking in slowly and looking for Marni. There weren't many people in the lobby due to the Opera room filling up. He was continuously fidgeting with his tie and vest, he felt like a little kid forced to go to Sunday School. He didn't want to be so dressed up and he wasn't comfortable being here.

He decided it would be best to go sit down before he began pacing and found a seat on the couch in the lobby. Glancing around in hopes of distracting his nerves, he noticed a little boy sitting in a chair a few yards away from him. The boy had a slightly raggedy suit on and his long black hair fell to his shoulders. He had distant dark almost cobalt coloured eyes and was looking at Nathan as though he wanted to ask something but was too shy.

Always comfortable with people one on one, particularly kids, Nathan smiled at the boy. The boy almost immediately looked calmer and smiled back.

"Not to budge into your business, but what would a kid as young as you be doing here?" asked Nathan.

"I got invited to the Opera." replied the boy, in a smooth almost deep voice. Indicating to Nathan that the boy had to be around ten or eleven, maybe twelve. He furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Really? By whom?"

"Carmella. I go to school with her." he said.

"Huh, well that must be nice. Having a friend kind enough to invite you to this."

"I guess. We're usually just mean to each other though. I'm kinda confused, I guess. I don't know why I even said I'd come." said the boy, sighing and leaning back in the chair, briefly resembling a haggered man. Nathan couldn't suppress a smile.

"You said you would because a girl you liked asked you to. Trust me, that's mainly why us males do anything." replied Nathan, inwardly noting the irony.

"Is that why you're here?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Uhuh, I have lots of secrets."

"Yes, that's the only reason I'm here." said Nathan. The boy smiled at him, suddenly more at ease knowing that he wasn't alone.

"I'll take that to my grave." he replied, pretending to zip his lips. Nathan laughed.

"So what's your name?"

"Terrence."

"Hello, Terrence. I'm Nathan."

"Hi." said Terrence.

Xxxxxx

The two walked down towards the lobby in silence, a tense silence. Finally, Marni broke the silence.

"Why exactly did you have to come down here with me?" she asked, not looking at the man next to her.

"I wanna get the little shit that Carmella invited. Teach him his place before he meets everyone else. Why do you care?" snarled Luigi, annoyed at the question.

"That's a really mature idea." replied Marni, sarcastically.

"What the fuck's your issue? Why are you suddenly giving me shit?"

"Did you do something to Mag? She's been unusually quiet all day and a little weird about you." mentioning what was bothering her most. Not only that, she was extremely stressed about Nathan and Rotti meeting.

"Why do you immeidiately think I had to have done something to her?" he asked, stopping and grabbing her arm to force her to also stop. She pulled her arm out of his grasp sharply.

"Number one, don't touch me like that. Number two, I think you've done something because you're always up to no good. I don't trust you. It's not that I hate you, I just don't trust you. You're a time bomb who has no problem exploding and killing other human beings. I understand that you have a problem, whether you accept that or not. However, my sympathy only goes so far. Especially if you've done something to my best friend." said Marni, her voice cold. She nearly took a step back when she saw his eyes flash with that murderous fury which he quickly replaced with a scarier, evil smirk.

"Listen, woman. I haven't done a fucking thing to the blind bitch. And even if I had, what would you do about it? Huh? Scream at me? Bitch, whine, and complain? None of it would change a fucking thing. Remember that next time you decide to turn your stress induced anger on me because you don't want my father to meet your lover. Yes, I said it. Your lover. I see right fucking through you, don't forget it." said Luigi, his voice a deadly cold that sent chills down her spine. She didn't back off though, knowing he wouldn't get away with doing anything to her.

"How dare you? Nathan is a dear friend and only that. Don't try to assume that you know shit about me, Luigi." she snarled. Her anger almost boiled over when he laughed.

"Whatever. Keep up the charade if you want, I won't ruin it. Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna go do what I came down here for." he replied, walking past her. She sighed shakily, calming herself.

"Intolerable prick." she muttered before following him into the lobby.

Xxxxxx

"Who's your guest this evening, Paviche?" asked Rotti, fixing his ascot in the mirror behind his desk.

"Mag." replied Pavi, smiling. Rotti turned to him with surprised look on his face. He'd been expecting to tell Pavi to send home whatever scalpel slut he'd invited so as to not embarass the family.

"Really?"

"Si, she-a didn't know who to-a bring anyway." explained Pavi, knowing what his father had been thinking. They'd fought about it on and off before.

"Good. I'm very pleased." said Rotti, smiling. Pavi swelled with pride and smiled back. The elevator doors dinged and Carmella skipped out in a beautiful blue dress.

"Hi Daddy, hi Pavi." she said, brightly. Both her father and brother smiled at her.

"Excited?" asked Rotti. She nodded.

"How do I look?" she asked, turning to Pavi, knowing he'd be more likely to not flatter than her father would.

"Belissimo." replied Pavi, with a big smile. She beamed.

"Good." said Carmella.

"Let's head down, then." said Rotti, walking past them to the elevator. They followed him.

Xxxxxx

Mag sat in her dressing room, listening to people filling up the auditorium. She was at least a little nervous, she just had good practice at not letting her nerves show. A knock sounded at her door.

"Come in." she called, a GenTern that she'd seen around stepped in.

"Is there anything I can get you?" asked Lisa. Mag thought and sighed.

"No, I'm alright."

"Are you sure? Not a drink or anything?"

"I'm sure." replied Mag. Lisa knew that was her cue to leave but, a feeling in the pit of her gut told her not to for some odd reason. She knew she could get into a lot of trouble for this but, couldn't help herself. She stepped in and shut the door behind her, facing the confused new singer.

"I'm aware that you don't know me very well at all, but I'm Luigi's personal GenTern. The only reason I help other people with stuff is because Luigi generally doesn't need me after the morning. I know what he did..to..to you." she said, watching Mag's eyes go wide in shock.

"Wh..what are you getting at?" asked Mag, not sure if she should be defensive or not.

"I'm just saying, he's not done and he won't be. I guess...I'm trying to give friendly advice. As long as you're here, he'll use you. I'm not trying to tell you to leave, there's really nowhere else left in the world and to be honest you're in the best position possible. I don't know if dealing with him is a small or big price to pay to you. Sorry, I'm rambling. Look, I'm the only other person who knows. So, if you need anything, anything at all, you can come to me." she finished. Mag felt a sudden overwhelming compassion towards this woman.

"Thank you." she said, almost quietly. Astounded that a man like that could keep a kind woman like this working for him.

"It's not a problem. If you still don't need anything, I can leave you to continue getting ready."

"Okay." said Mag. Lisa nodded and quietly left the room.

Xxxxxx

"But, I don't understand, it's in all of our heads?" asked Terrence, now sitting next to Nathan. The doctor was in the process of explaining to the boy what everyone in the medical world was fascinated by and what the common people still didn't know much about other than it was used for surgery.

"Yes. You see, it builds up throughout life but can only be extracted for use after death. It has to sit in the brain and evolve into the fluid which can only happen after rigormortis sets in." explained Nathan.

"How does it numb people though?"

"Well, its in the part of the brain near the center of the Nervous System. It settles in the lobe where pain tolerance is. A person uses it throughout their life, some people having more of it than others, person dies, body shuts down, it liquifies, and poof. You've got Zydrate. It's extracted, given to a patient before or just after surgery, and they can't feel a thing. It shuts down their entire nervous system, basically making them a leper." explained Nathan, too excited to talk about something medical to realise he was talking to a young boy about it. Terrence was completely transfixed and interested.

"So it's in every dead body?"

"Yes. I believe as well as being an organ donor, people are going to be able to sign up to donate Zydrate after death."

"You're a doctor or surgeon, right?"

"Right."

"Do you use it?" asked Terrence.

"I have. I personally would rather we used Morphine still. Zydrate is highly addictive, it makes it very dangerous. It'll probably become a top selling drug on the black market once it goes public for all surgeries." said Nathan, neither he nor the boy noticing a man approaching them.

"I'm guessing Terrence is the little one." said a rough voice behind the couch. Nathan and the boy looked behind them, both immediately recognising a man they hadn't yet met in person. Nathan stood to be polite and the boy followed suit.

"Mister Largo, nice to meet you." said Nathan, sticking out his hand. Luigi have him a half smile and shook the man's hand.

"Likewise. I'm here for the kid, I wanted to chat with him before handing him off to my sister." replied Luigi, looking down at Terrence who stuck out his hand. Luigi walked around the couch and them to shake the kid's hand, squeezing a little harder than necessary.

"Did everyone bring a guest then?" asked Nathan.

"Kinda. It's a bit complicated. See, Marni is considered Pop's guest so she'll be with him. Terrence is Carmella's guest and our new singer is my brother's guest. I'm not a social man so I didn't invite anyone, which I guess means that you're my guest." said Luigi, giving Nathan a surprisingly friendly smile.

"Oh, alright." said Nathan, a little let down but understanding. Even with this man's reputation for a temper, he figured he could get along okay with just about anyone. Before anything else could really be said, Marni reached them. As soon as she showed up, Nathan was completely distracted, his eyes were only for her. Luigi and Terrence saw this.

"Hi, Nate." she said, smiling her first real smile all day.

"Hi." was all he could muster, his brain being completely distracted as he took in the sight of her in the dress she was wearing.

"We're all meeting together before going into the Opera House, all of us except Mag, of course. Will you walk with me?" she asked, decidedly ignoring the smirk that had grown onto Luigi's face as he watched the two of them. In all honesty, she barely noticed it.

"Of course." replied Nathan, stepping towards her.

"We'll see you two there." said Marni, grabbing Nathan's arm as they walked away.

Luigi watched them for a moment then turned his full attention to the boy next to him, his aura changing a little bit. The smirk receeded a little bit and became slightly more cold. Terrence saw this and swallowed hard, now more afraid than he was when he showed up.

"How old are you?" asked Luigi.

"Twelve, Sir." said Terrence, suddenly being more respectful than he'd ever been in his life.

"So you're two years older than my sister." stated Luigi, starting walking, Terrence followed suit.

"Yeah. Different years have some of the same classes together and-"

"I'm fully aware of how the school system is now. So, twelve. Balls drop?"

"What?" exclaimed Terrence suddenly stopping in shock.

"You heard me, I don't repeat myself unless someone's gonna bleed. So, answer me."

"Well...I..I.."

"Have you hit puberty or not, dumbshit?"

"Yeah." answered Terrence, quickly and quietly.

"Jerking off, yet?"

"Wh.." began Terrence, Luigi grabbed the front of the kid's coat and shook him once then got in his face, glaring.

"You answer one more of my questions with a fucking stutter and I'll fucking gut you like a slaughterhouse pig, got me?" snarled Luigi. Terrence, wide eyed in fear, nodded quickly.

"Good, now. Let's go back to that question. Do you jerk off?" asked Luigi.

"Only once." squeaked Terrence. Luigi let go of him, smoothing out the kid's jacket then started walking again, Terrence followed.

"Were you thinkin of my sister? And be honest with your answer, boy."

"No, sir."

"Who were you thinkin of?"

"The chick in the nudy magazine." answered Terrence.

"Fair choice. Now, if you do start gettin those thoughts about my sister, I want you to remember something." he said, stopping just outside the door way where everyone was waiting, just out of sight.

"What?"

"You touch her anywhere private or even show her your pecker and I'll make you bleed, cry, beg, and wish you'd never been born. Understand?" threatened Luigi, giving the boy his scariest glare that even Pavi rarely got. Terrence was literally shaking when he nodded.

"Understood." squeaked Terrence. Luigi smiled at him, dropping the glare.

"Good, now, go out there and make sure you keep her happy. Or I'll have your ass for that, too."

"Yes, sir." said Terrence, letting Luigi turn him to the door and feeling the man pat him on the back before walking towards the group.

Rotti watched them, giving Luigi a questioning look. Luigi smiled at his father.

"What?" he asked, shrugging.

Xxxxxx

Feeling Marni take his arm, he could help but smile.

"Nate, Rotti doesn't know and it would definitely be best to keep it that way." she said, his smile fell a little bit.

"About...our.." he said, not sure if he should say it aloud.

"Kiss, yes." she whispered.

"Okay." he said, false cheerfulness in his voice.

"Are you okay?" she asked, knowing the answer was no by his tone.

"I...I'm...I realise this is probably the worst time in the world for this but-" he started, she squeezed his arm.

"No, Nate, please don't." she said, cutting him off. He sighed and stopped talking, every ounce of his being fighting him on the decision.

"We'll talk later." she said, breaking their sudden tense silence.

"Okay." he replied, not faking cheerfulness this time. They reached everyone else before being able to say more and detangled from each other, both feeling Rotti's eyes on them.

"Mister Wallace, I've heard much about you." said Rotti, stepping forward and shaking hands with Nathan.

"As I you." replied Nathan, putting on his most convincing smile. Unable to think anything other than that it felt as though he'd just shaken the hand of the Devil.

***(I feel that that was good enough to get back to the story...please leave me a review...**

**by the way, "Bellissimo" means Gorgeous in Italian.)***


	6. The Opera

I don't own Repo The Genetic Opera or any of its characters.

**Erin: My threats are serious. Haha. I can't wait to get to that as well but there's a lot of shit that I've gotta set up and have happen first. I never have either but I wanted to write Nathan, I just did. Probably because of Tony but still. I'm very happy it was fun to read because I consider it my first real attempt at writing Nathan. I just have this feeling that Marni has never really trusted Luigi and she's very defensive of Mag, she knows something's up and knows there isn't much she can do but she's upset about it. She's got brass balls, so to speak, when it comes to someone she loves being protected. The tension is kinda important, more or less just fun for me to play with. It's tragic, much like an opera. Dun dun dun! Luigi is extremely possessive, i've said this before and will definitely play on it more. That makes him over protective, jealous, and a little controlling. Which isn't always the safest mix with a lunatic. Yes, I will be covering the Luigi and Amber thing. Just bear with me. You'll make it. It's quite a ways away anyhow. I can handle the shortness, I know you're not used the these reviewing boxes yet. You'll love this. Thanks for your review, I look forward to your next.**

**Author's Note: I feel like I'm suddenly writing a lot of dinner scenes...Freud would say I'm hungry...Enjoy and review, please.**

Building A Bloodbath

Chapter Six: The Opera

Introductions made, Nathan had a moment to take in each member of the Largo family. Basically, he found without hesitation, that this may be the most dysfunctional family he'd ever seen. Sadly, he was seeing them at their "best" and knew it.

"Ready?" asked Luigi, looking at Pavi as he broke the silence. Pavi suddenly seemed to remember something and nodded.

"Si." he said, smirking. He and Luigi left, entering into the Operahouse as music started to play.

"The boys like to attend the introduction to the Opera. There's still a few minutes before the acutal Opera starts." explained Rotti, noting Nathan's confused expression.

"Wanna go in early and pick front seats?" Carmella asked Terrence, smiling. He smiled back.

"Sure." he said, letting her almost drag him inside. They made their way through the crowd of dancing and clapping people over to where there were empty front seats. Terrence was in awe of the place, he'd never seen something like this.

Carmella stuck her tongue out at Luigi as he and Pavi made their way onto the stage, laughing when Luigi gave her the middle finger on the way up the steps. She smiled at her father, Nathan, and Marni when they all finally came in and made their way to the seats next to her just in time for Luigi and Pavi to lead the Opera musicians to the end of their introduction.

"Everybody, everybody make your genetics your bitch!" shouted the brothers, everyone else joining in. The curtain dropped and they made their way to their seats in the darkness.

Nathan wanted desperately to talk to Marni but Rotti was between them. He almost felt trapped, with Rotti on his left and Luigi on his right, he wondered if they'd sat like that on purpose. His attention was drawn out of his thoughts again when the curtains rose, revealing Mag in a beautiful virgin white dress surrounded by a set designed to look like the graveyards that covered the city.

"Wow." breathed Terrence, his expression resembling everyone else's. Stunned and pleased at the talented beauty in front of them.

Even Luigi was sobered by the sight, finding himself transfixed by her for the first time. Only the Largo family and perhaps a few others in the crowd understood the words she sang, as she sang in Italian, but everyone got the idea. It was a gothic, almost depressing story of being trapped in darkness.

"Unico qualche compatto prezzo per pagare

Per sopravvivere in il oscuro

Per avere il posto per il diavolo" she sang out, finishing the song that had completely consumed the attention and love of her audience. After a slight moment of silence, everyone simultaneously began to give a standing ovation.

She felt her chest swell with pride she never knew she had, tears welling up in her eyes as she bowed to the audience. Able to see the faces in the front row she couldn't help but smile at the two children, her best friend that was crying tears of happiness, the approving nod from Rotti as he clapped, the smile and clapping from Nathan, then she caught sight of Luigi. He was the only person not standing to clap.

His stunned expression was gone, replaced by his usual look of annoyance as he clapped. Before he could ruin her great moment, she ignored him and looked to Pavi who seemed to have been really moved by the song. She distinctly remembered hearing him say that good music was very moving to him. She smiled at him as the curtain finally dropped.

Luigi stood when the curtain dropped, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Asino." said Pavi, giving Luigi a rare glare.

"Sciocco." replied Luigi, smugly smirking.

"That was amazing." said Nathan, the brothers ignored each other and turned to everyone else.

"We certainly hired the right woman." said Rotti, extremely pleased.

"Well, it's about time to party, isn't it? Drink til the sun comes up, get into a few fights, break some shit." said Luigi, ignoring his father's disapproving expression. He put his arm around Nathan's shoulders as if they were pals.

"Sounds a bit too destructive for me." said Nathan.

"The drinking part too?"

"Well, not that, no." chuckled Nathan, wondering why Luigi was acting the way he was. He didn't see the smug expressions Luigi kept sending at Marni.

"We're having dinner first, Luigi. So, settle down." said Rotti, also wondering why his eldest son was acting so strangely.

"Hey, I'm settled. I'll just lead my new buddy here to our dining room." said Luigi, starting to walk which forced Nathan to go with him. Nate stumbled briefly but kept in step with the other man, walking better when Luigi finally took his arm off his shoulders.

"Don't we need to exit out front?" asked Nate.

"Not unless you wanna talk to the press. I'd prefer to avoid those fucking vultures, wouldn't you?" asked Luigi, opening a side door and waiting for Nate to walk through.

"Oh, well, that's a good point." said Nate, walking past. They were silent for a few moments as they walked through a plain hallway that was probably a GenTern passageway to get from the GeneCo building to the Operahouse.

"You're a surgen, right?" asked Luigi, breaking the silence.

"Well, I'm trying to become a full time surgen, yes. Right now I'm a family doctor, I only get to perform rare emergency surgeries."

"Why not apply to work for GeneCo? I've seen your file. You could get any surgical job you wanted here."

"No offense, Mister Largo, but I prefer to perform life saving surgeries rather than appearance alterations." replied Nate, surprised to hear Luigi laugh.

"I see. You don't fall for our slogans, good for you. I don't really agree with it either. I think it's fucking stupid and unecessary. It makes us money though. Money is something that won't come easy to you working for a rival company, whether it be your own or not."

"I have ethics, Largo. I won't agree to do the occaisonal apperance alteration just so I have a solid job in surgery. I was always taught that to stay a good man, you have to stay true to your ethics."

"See, there's a problem with that life lesson, Wallace." said Luigi, as they passed through a hall and into the GeneCo building.

"And what's that?"

"The world is broken. Humanity is as dead as the corpses this building was built upon. We don't live in that world anymore. We live in a world where morals are extinct and ethics are what most of us wipe our asses with. Good men don't last long in this world, Wallace. I'd hate to see you crumble."

"It's a shame to hear you say such a thing. You must not consider yourself a good man."

"I'm not." chuckled Luigi.

"What are you, then?" asked Nate, stopping. Luigi stopped and looked at him, a slight smirk playing on his lips.

"A monster."

"Even monsters have good men inside of them, Luigi. Try to remember that."

"Likewise." replied Luigi, confusing Nate.

"What?"

"I agree with you. I'm saying likewise. As good a man as you may be, you've got a monster in you. Try to remember that. Maybe feed yours once in a while, who knows, you might like it." replied Luigi, throwing Nate's own words back at him as everyone but Pavi and Mag caught back up to them.

"You guys must be having some conversation." said Marni, looking warily between the two of them. Nate turned to her, still slightly reeling from what Luigi said. He'd never thought of such a thing.

"Oh, yes, actually." said Nate. Luigi opened the doors to the dining room and walked in, taking his seat to the right of the head of the table.

Xxxxxx

Pavi eased open the door to Mag's dressing room, and quietly closed it before she noticed he was in there. She was trying to finish putting her other dress on and was struggling to zip the back of it. He quietly stepped over to her.

"I can-a get-a it, bella." he whispered, she was startled and tried to turn around but he grabbed her shoulders gently.

"Pavi, no." she muttered, suddenly fearing the man she'd thought was her friend. He leaned closer to her, now softly massaging her shoulders.

"Relax, mi bella. Trust-a me." he whispered, leaning down to her neck as his hands slid downward. He lightly touched his lips to her neck as his hands zipped up her dress. His hands then traveled around her waist and he held her against him. She was stiff and hesitant at first but then leaned against him, knowing he wouldn't let her go until she proved she trusted him.

"Luigi would kill you if he saw this." she muttered.

"Maim, perhaps. Kill-a, no. Who-a says he-a has to-a know? You're my-a guest." argued Pavi, his voice soft as he rested the side of his head against hers.

"We should go. They'll be expecting us at dinner."

"Si. You were-a meraviglioso tonight." he said, she couldn't refrain from smiling at the praise.

"Thank you." she replied. He sighed and let go of her, stepping back and smiling.

Xxxxxx

Roughly ten minutes later, everyone had finally made it to dinner. Carmella and Terrence were having an awkward, yet adorable conversation and sitting next to each other. Mag was sitting with Pavi on her right and Nathan on her left, having nice conversations with both of them. Luigi was on Nathan's other side, right next to Rotti. Rotti had Marni next to him, the two kids on her other side. Everyone seemed to be in a surprising good mood on the surface.

Only few noticed the unspoken conversations that were speaking louder volumes than the rest. Nathan and Marni had eyes only for each other, continuously looking at each other and trying to not smile or (on Nathan's part) show the longing they felt on the inside. Every now and again Marni's attention would be distracted by a smug smirk that Luigi kept sending her but she managed to ignore it most of the time.

Pavi and Mag seemed to have their friendship grow even closer as they talked, talking about anything and everything. When Pavi wasn't looking, however, Mag would glance at Luigi. She was starting to realise that she could sense his presence in any room without even seeing him. She wasn't sure if this was her attraction and affection towards him or fear of him that caused this response.

Carmella and Terrance were talking about school stuff and anything they liked or hated. Finding things in common that only little kids could find interesting. Butterflies fluttering around in both of their stomachs, making them too nervous to hold any eye contact.

Rotti was talking with Marni most of the time but his gaze would settle upon Nathan occaisionally, jealousy and fury slowly growing. He was now seeing what Luigi had already called Marni out on. Speaking of Luigi, that terrifying temper was mounting towards explosion in Rotti.

Luigi was almost like the dinner's overseer. He saw the exchanges between Nathan and Marni, his father and that nonverbal conversation. He saw his little sister and her friend, able to tell how much they liked each other. He was also glancing at Mag, knowing she kept glancing at him. His hopes were that their gazes would catch, just to see her reaction.

Before anything else could be said or done, Rotti's temper reached it's explosion. His glare turned on Nathan.

"I see what's happening here." he said, his voice the definition of threatening. Everyone stopped talking and turned towards Rotti, Nathan gave him an expression of confusion.

"Excuse me?" asked Nathan.

"Don't play stupid with me, Wallace."

"Rotti, what the hell are you doing?" asked Marni, beginning to become furious at such a rude attack.

"You shut up." said Rotti. Nathan stood, his chair toppling over behind him.

"Don't you talk to her that way." growled Nathan, the monster that would eventually become the Repo Man making it's first appearance. Rotti also stood.

"You will not tell me what to do at my dinner table!" snarled Rotti, his voice raising.

"Perhaps everyone should calm down before this goes any further." said Mag.

"I didn't ask you anything!" snarled Rotti. Luigi and Pavi stood up simultaneously.

"Hey! Easy, Pop." said Luigi. Mag was unable to say anything else, being too startled that Luigi had just defended her.

"Luigi, and everyone else here, stay out of it!" shouted Rotti.

"If you have a problem with me, then address me, Largo." snarled Nathan, an unreckognisable glare on his face. Rotti turned his full attention to Nathan.

"You come as a guest and dare to take this further, right under my nose." replied Rotti.

"Take _what _further?!" shouted Nathan.

"Your affair with _my _woman!" shouted Rotti. To say jaws dropped at that exclamation would've been an understatement.

"That's exactly why you don't deserve her." said Nathan. Marni stared at Nate, fearing what was coming next, knowing what was coming next.

"What?!" exclaimed Rotti.

"You treat her as if she's a possession! Something you own! That's not love and that's why you don't deserve her!"

"And you do?!"

"No, not even I do. But dammit, I would treat her better!" shouted Nathan.

"How do you know!?"

"Because I love her!" replied Nathan. A painfully tense silence followed that, in which Rotti didn't even know what to say. Luigi broke the silence.

"Carmella, walk Terrance out, a car is waiting to take him home." he said, his expression unreadable. He just wanted the kids away from whatever might come next. Carmella listened to her big brother, which she rarely did, and led Terrance out.

Once the kids had gone, Nathan picked up the chair he'd knocked over, then spoke again.

"I believe I've overstayed my welcome. I can see myself out. Marni?" he asked, looking at her. Her eyes hadn't left him.

"Yeah?" she asked, her voice quiet.

"I apologise for any of my rude behavior this evening. I understand you may no longer wish to be around me and so I won't push for such. I meant all I said, whether it be out of line or not." replied Nathan, he then turned and walked out. Continuously expecting Rotti to have someone stop him, but it never happened.

Marni felt a lump welling up in her throat and prayed she wouldn't cry. Not here, not in front of these people. She turned to walk out, Rotti grabbed her arm.

"You're not leaving." he said.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." she replied, her voice stronger than she felt. He didn't.

"You. Are. Not. Leaving."

"Popa, stop. Let-a her go." said Pavi, speaking up.

"She's not leaving." said Rotti.

"Pop, let her go." said Luigi, Marni glanced at him, surprised. Her surprise expanded when she saw he was sincerely trying to get his father to let her go.

"It's not up to you, Luigi."

"No shit. It's up to her. If she wants to fucking leave, let her. You don't own her." said Luigi. Rotti turned his glare to his eldest son. As he did that, his grip slackened and Marni yanked her arm away. Rotti turned back to her.

"I'm leaving. Not just this room but this building and you." she said. Mag's face split to a small smile that she prayed Rotti wouldn't see.

"For him?!" snarled Rotti.

"Hell yes." she said, then marched out, hoping she'd catch Nathan before he got too far. The room was silent again for a few moments.

"Paviche, you and Mag get out of here. I need to speak with Luigi." said Rotti. Tentatively, they walked out together. Once they were gone, Rotti glared at his eldest child.

"You dare to speak to me that way in front of others! You ungrateful shit!" shouted Rotti.

"Yeah, I fuckin dared to! For one, you made that fucking scene in front of Carmella, which is shitty parenting, let me tell you that!" shouted Luigi.

"You are my son! I'm in charge here! You don't ever speak to me that way!"

"You were wrong!"

"That's not the point!"

"That is the fucking point!" shouted Luigi. Rotti stepped forward and grabbed his son by the front of his shirt.

"That temper you've got, you got it from me, boy. Don't you forget that." he growled.

"I haven't." spat Luigi, not backing down. His father pushed him away.

"Get out of my sight." said Rotti. Luigi kicked a chair and stormed out.

***(okay...that was some heavy shit, I know. there's more to come. From this point on...shit gets real. Please leave me a review, I love to hear every thought my readers have.**

**Also, there's very likely to be sex in the next chapter. So...be either excited or prepared to not read some paragraphs if you're not into that.)***


	7. Second Act Ending

I don't own Repo The Genetic Opera or any of its characters.

**TheHoneyBadgerNight: thanks, glad you liked it. Forgot to put the translated lyrics of Mag's song with that chapter, I'll put them up here right before this chapter starts. Thanks for bringing that to my attention. I appreciate the review and look forward to your next. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here are the translations of that song Mag sang. Sorry, I forgot to put them in at the end of that chapter. I'll just write what the lines said in English. I screwed up some of the Italian so it's loosely translated. **

**"Only a small price to pay**

**To survive in the darkness**

**To belong to the Devil." **

**That's the gist of it. Sorry again that I forgot to put it at the end of the last chapter. Okay, and now we continue. Please leave me reviews...**

**By the way, feel free to skip the last half of the Luigi and Mag part at the end of this chapter if you like, it gets quite naughty and I know not everyone is comfortable with that. Blame Luigi. All his fault. **

Building A Bloodbath

Chapter Seven: Second Act Ending

Sulking in the empty room, he began to wonder if his temper would ever settle. The monster within him was raging almost uncontrollably. She'd left, she'd willingly left after daring to do what she did right in front of him.

Worse than that, he didn't stop her from leaving. He should've stopped her, he should've not allowed her to go. Then again, that wouldn't have been easy to do. His own damn sons had stood up and opposed him, right in front of everyone.

He knew there was nothing Pavi could've or would've really tried to do. Luigi, however, was a different story. His eldest son was beginning to hate him, he knew it, suddenly realising he hadn't cared until just now. Worse than that, regardless of what he'd said or done in response to his son's outburst, he knew that his eldest was probably the only person alive that could overthrow him and successfully take control of the company. On another note, he also knew, though he'd never admit it, that his son was actually a force to be reckoned with.

He wasn't certain what infuriated him more. His two oldest children responding as they did, Wallace's defiance, or Marni leaving him. A bitter smirk split his features, a scary rage filled smirk. He knew what he'd do. He knew exactly how to get back at them all.

Making a mental note to speak with his lawyer, he first vowed to change his Will. He'd be damned if he'd leave the empire he built to a son that would disrespect him, knowing he'd cross out his eldest son's name and smile the entire time. If the prick wanted to hate him, he'd give him real reason to despise him. He'd leave the bastard of a son with nothing, nothing at all. That's what an ungrateful son should get. Nothing.

As far as the "lovers" were concerned, he had an even better idea to deal with them. Yes, he'd play nice, even apologise for his actions and words tonight. Wish them the best of luck, suggest they marry, offer to even fund it. He knew something Wallace didn't know. Marni was sick, she had a nearly uncurable disease that could kill her if she was seriously injured or anything that put a heavy strain on her body. It was only a matter of time before he Wallace got her pregnant and that would be all it would take.

Laughing, he could see it all take place. She'd get pregnant, start to become visibly sicker, Nathan would panic, he'd search for a cure. All Rotti would have to do is step in and do something to subtly make sure she never recovered. Wallace would crumble.

His laughing ceased and a scowl replaced his smirk. He'd do all of this with a clean conscience. It's what they all deserved, no more, no less.

"I will _not _be betrayed." he snarled, pounding a fist into the table as he stood. Looking around the empty room briefly before marching out.

Xxxxxx

Moving briskly, Nathan walked out the front doors, taking a deep breath as he stood on the sidewalk. He didn't hear the front doors open again as someone else walked out. Breathing heavily, he was trying to calm himself down.

"Nate?" asked a small, familiar voice.

Heart pounding in his chest, he turned. A tidal wave of relief and passion slammed into him as his eyes locked on her. Without any hesitation or thought, he crossed the space between them and crushed his lips to hers, sweeping her into his arms.

She let him, clinging to him and deepening the kiss. Her arms slid around his neck, hands sliding through his hair, wondering why she hadn't given in to this earlier. Feeling as though he was making all the wrong in the world disappear, just with this moment.

Happiness like he'd never known overwhelmed him, keeping his lips glued to hers as he completely forgot everything else existing around them.

Xxxxxx

Standing outside the back entrance of the building, the two kids shuffled their feet in an awkward silence, neither knowing what to say. The car that was to take Terrance home was sitting a few feet from them. They both knew he should've said "bye" and gotten into the car by now but neither wanted to separate yet.

"Well, I should probably go now." said Terrance, looking at her.

"Okay." replied Carmella, looking abck at him. Grasping some internal courage, he pulled her into a hug, delighted and relieved when she hugged back. Pulling apart, he braced himself to try something he'd been thinking of. Closing his eyes, he leaned forward and briefly touched his lips against hers.

Carmella's breath caught and the butterflies in her stomach fluttered wildly. She blushed and smiled at him, smile widening when he did the same. They let go of each other, feeling only marginally less awkward, and he walked to the car.

"Bye, Carmella." he said, waving as he opened the car door.

"Bye, Terrance." she replied, still blushing just as deep a red as he was. He got in the car and it drove away, Carmella watching it til it turned then hurrying back inside. Not believing she just had her first kiss, still blushing and smiling for the entire long walk up to her room.

Terrance sat in the car, like her, still blushing and smiling, not noticing the driver watching him.

"You'd better hope her brother doesn't hear about that one, son." said the driver, giving Terrance a knowing smile. The boy's eyes went wide.

"Oh..uh..uh...I...Well, I'm too happy to care right now, actually." answered Terrance, blushing some more. The driver laughed and returned his full attention to the road.

Xxxxxx

The elevator doors opened and Pavi stood between them to prolong their closing, looking at Mag.

"You-a sure you don't-a want to come-a along, Bella?" asked Pavi. Mag nodded.

"I'm sure. I just want to go rest in the silence of my room." she replied. That was mainly true. Her other reason was that she was sure Pavi's idea of a party was more like a Roman orgy than an actual "party", and that was far from something she was interested in.

"It'll be-a fun..." replied Pavi, making one last attempt to convince her to join him.

"I'm sure it would be but I just don't feel like going. Thank you, anyway. Perhaps next time." said Mag. Pavi nodded.

"Okay. Next-a time." he replied, smiling at her ten walking away, allowing the doors to close.

Mag heaved a sigh as the elevator began to move again, eager to get to her room and just lay on the bed for a while. She just wanted to spend the rest of the night relaxing and letting her mind wander over the events of the day.

The elevator stopped again, doors opening, and she walked down the deserted hall. It was almost erie how still the hallway was. This was the first time the rooms were silent, hall completely empty, and nothing sounding from the speakers on the walls.

Not able to decide if this was peaceful or creepy, she walked into her room and shut the door behind her. Smiling at the calm solitude, she kicked her heels off and walked over to her bed, laying down and letting out a relaxed sigh. Her eyes drifted shut and she fell into a light snooze.

Xxxxxx

They tumbled through the front door, his foot subconsciously kicking it shut behind them. Barely even registering where they were or when they'd gotten there, they were completely lost in each other. His hands slid down her body and he picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as her arms encircled his neck.

Slowly starting up the stairs, he let out a groan as she nipped his earlobe. In hazy lost time, they finally reached his bedroom, his strong hands lowering her onto the mattress. Her fingers quickly worked at undoing his tie and shirt buttons as his own hands reached around to her back and unzipped the dress.

His lips captured hers again, feeling as if he couldn't get enough of her. Her hands yanked his tie away then pushed his shirt off of his shoulders. Breaking the kiss, she ran her hands down his chest, feeling the somewhat thin layer of soft brown hair atop his skin. His breathing quickened with her hands on him, his own pulling her dress down her body. She wiggled slightly to help him get the garment off.

He leaned his head down and pressed his lips against the center of her chest, hearing her moan and doing the same as she ran her fingers through his hair, holding him against her.

"Oh, Nathan, make love to me." she breathed. He looked up at her, their eyes locking, shared desire and affection mirrored in their expressions. He moved back up, crushing his lips to hers again, his hands sliding behind her and unclasping her bra as her hands slid down and started to work on his belt. Their tongues tangled and they proceeded to peel each other's clothing off, tossing it all to the floor.

In little to no time, their clothes had vacated their bodies completely and he was straddling her hips. Already breathing heavily, he pressed himself against her aching entrance, eyes staring straight into hers. Tightening her legs around him, she bucked up, moaning loudly.

He moaned with her and thrust in all the way, turning her moan to a scream of pleasure and causing her nails to claw his back. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to hers in a searing kiss, she pressed back eagerly. Their passion felt as though it had reached its peak of anarchy through them simply being joined. As they kissed, his hips began to move, slowly grinding against her as she matched his motions and grinded back.

Their lips separated, his mouth moving to her neck where he gently touched his lips to the skin. Moans constantly escaping both of them, one of her hands clutching his back while the other ran through is hair. Her hips began to move faster, her core needing the friction.

"Oh, please..." she moaned, begging him to increase the pace. Without hesitation, he obliged. His thrusts became faster and a bit harder instantly, groans falling from his lips. She gasped and her moans got louder, hand in his hair pulling slightly, nails digging into his back again. The pressure in her core was winding closer and closer to an explosion as her hips moved harder against him than she'd known they could.

After nipping her earlobe, earning another loud moan from her, he pulled his head back and stared down at her. She looked up as he did, their eyes locking, the intense look in his bringing her to her explosion. Crying out his name multiple times, her inner walls clenched around him, nails digging into him again. Groaning loudly, he started thrusting with all he had to ride her through her climax.

Completely surprising her, another internal explosion took place as he drove her immediately into her second orgasm. His name tumbled from her lips again, spurring him ever closer to his own release.

Her legs tightened around him as her inner walls clenched once more. Letting loose a loud moan of her name, he found he couldn't contain himself anymore and reached his release, coming with a final thrust.

Panting, he lost the ability to hold himself up and practically collapsed, laying on her with his head against her chest. She kept her legs locked loosely around him, her hands going to his head and holding him against her. Her fingers ran through his hair soothingly as she tried to settle her own breathing, their sweat mixing as it slowly cooled.

He touched his lips to her chest then pushed himself up and out of her, slowly moving up to the pillows and untucking the blankets. Her body seemed to ache at his absence but she followed him when he motioned to her. Settling under the warm covers, he pulled her against him, curing the absence she'd begun to feel. Her hand rested against the side of his face, staring into the green of his eyes.

"Why'd it take me so long to figure out that my heart is yours?" she sighed, smiling.

"That doesn't matter because you know now." he replied, warmly smiling back.

"How long, Nate?" she asked, hand gliding through his thick, soft brown hair again.

"Since I first laid eyes on you." he replied, expression sincere, pure affection in his eyes.

The emotion in her own features matched his, her heart feeling full and warm. It was silent for several minutes as they simply gazed at each other like that. Nathan broke the silence, his heart beating rapidly again.

"I know this is a bit of an unconventional way to do this but I can't wait any longer." he said, anxious look in his eyes. Her brow furrowed in concern and confusion.

"Nathan, what is it?" she asked.

"I love you with all that I am and I can't imagine spending a single day without seeing your face, feeling your touch, or hearing your voice. I know I'm far from deserving, but nothing else could ever make me happier...Marni, will you marry me?" he asked, subconsciously holding his breath, heart hammering in his chest.

Her expression turned form confusion, to shock, to sheer glee in a matter of seconds, wasting no time in her reply.

"Yes! Yes, Nathan!" she exclaimed, crashing her lips to his, tears of joy leaking form her eyes. He kissed back passionately, feeling as though he'd reached the happiest moment of his life.

After breaking the kiss, they soon fell into a restful sleep in each others arms. Neither yet aware that an extremely important third person was now in the room. The person who was to be a blessing that caused a tragedy.

Xxxxxx

As he marched down the hall, still fuming, he broke practically anything in sight. Busted mirrors, whipped portraits at the walls, and flipped tables, causing anything on them to shatter or crush. Standing amidst the destruction he'd caused in the hallway, he finally realised where he was.

An evil smirk split his features and he calmly walked to her door, pulling out a key and quietly unlocking then opening it. Holding the door half open behind him, his eyes found her laying on her bed, apparently sleeping. The monsterous, lustful wolf within him started to stir and his hand slammed the door shut.

Mag bolted upright as the slam rang out, a startled gasp escaping her as the welcomed, peaceful nap was shattered. Somehow, her mind knew who'd caused the noise before her eyes even saw him. Regarding him warily, but not standing, her expression relaxed.

"Luigi." she said, simply acknowledging his presence. Even from where she was, she could see the look in his eyes and her heartbeat turned rapid. Half her brain tried to come up with a way to get out of this while the other half became excited and sent heat to her core.

"Looks like half my blackmail is gone, Mag, the lovers run off together. What do you think about that?" he asked, seeing her subconsciously rub her thighs together, knowing exactly what internal conflict he was causing her.

"I think I'm confused as to what you're doing here, then." she replied, keeping her voice indifferent as her body began to ache for him. He took off his jacket, tossing it aside absently, and gave her a grin that simultaneously caused her blood to go cold and more heat to pool between her legs.

"Come here, Mag." he said, not quite ordering, hand motioning for her. Her legs almost moved but her mind shut them off, protesting. The defiant part of her brain that held nothing but contempt for him refusing to give up and play this game.

"No." she heard herself say. His grin slipped to a half snarl, half glare, eyes flashing.

"Come here, now. If I have to tell you a third time, you will be punished. I don't like repeating myself." he snarled, eyes watching much of her defiance slip away. Hesitantly, she obeyed, slowly standing and walking over to him, stopping just out of his reach. She could smell whiskey on him and wasn't surprised after the shouting match he'd had with his father.

_I wish he wouldn't drink like that_, she found herself thinking. Her eyes running across the lines in his face from the already numerous years of excessive alcohol abuse.

"What, Luigi?" she asked, her voice not as harsh as intended. He reached out and wrapped his hand around her throat, not squeezing but frightening her all the same. She stepped closer, not allowing her face to show any fear.

No words left his mouth, his hand digging into his pocket and pulling out a knife. Now fear began to show through Mag's defiance, eyes widening.

"Luigi, what are you doing?" she asked, nervously.

"We're going to have some fun. My kind of fun, baby." he replied, a smirk splitting his features, eyes glinting mischievously.

"Please don't hurt me." she pleaded in a whisper, looking into his eyes for any sign of mercy. For a few terrifying seconds that lasted an eternity to Mag, he seemed to not even hear her. Finally, she saw something change in his eyes and his hand closed the knife, placing it back in his pocket. With difficulty, she suppressed a sigh of relief.

"Too soon for knife play, huh? Alright, I'll ease you into it another time." he said. Something nagged with worry in the back of her mind, knowing that Luigi's definition of "ease" was likely far different from hers. She pushed it aside, content to just be relieved until then. Also a little curious as to why he was being somewhat kind. Well, kind for him.

Sliding his hand off of her throat, he hooked his fingers into the front of her dress, giving it a slight yank.

"This...had better go soon." he said, raising his eyebrows. The look of a hungry wolf still lingered in his gaze and her breath caught slightly, core heating up again. She tried to unzip the dress then remembered that she couldn't reach.

"I..." she started, then stopped, suddenly wondering if he'd be upset at her for speaking without being asked a question. Also feeling odd knowing she was about to ask him a favour.

"You what?" he asked, seeming curious rather than bothered.

"I can't get it myself..." she answered. He gave her a small grin and pulled her closer, hands sliding behind her and pulling the zipper down.

Pressed against him, she almost held her breath, excitement coursing through her. Finding something astoundingly erotic in having him unzip her dress. Probably because it was so unlike him to do anything knowingly helpful to another person. She felt her skin break out in goosebumps as his hands moved up to her shoulders and pushed the dress down, letting gravity take over and pull it fully to the floor.

His greedy eyes ran across her body, fully exposed save for her bra and panties. One of his hands started to unbutton his shirt, a small smirk splitting his face when he saw a flicker of desire in her expression.

Nudging her gently, he started backing her towards the desk in her room. She moved slowly, keeping a wary eye on him rather than looking behind her. When her low back hit the edge of the desk, stopping her, a small gasp escaped her lips. His eyes lit up further, his lamb had fallen into her role without even trying.

Hands reaching down, he picked her up and set her on the desk. Her arms having gone to his shoulders when he picked her up, they now hesitantly slid around his neck. He watched her, not doing anything else, forcing her to make the next move. Reaching over, she grabbed the collar of his now unbuttoned shirt and pushed it off of him.

A small grin curled his lips and his hands started to slide up her thighs, grin widening when he heard her subconsciously breathing heavier in anticipation. She felt his hands reach her panties and swallowed hard, more heat pooling there. His hands ripped the garment apart, tossing the pieces aside, earning another gasp from her.

She slid her hands down his chest, across the harsh scars and patches of black hair, down his stomach, to the edge of his pants where she gently grabbed the front of his belt and began to undo it. Cold, blue eyes watched her as warm, calloused hands trailed up her back and undid her bra. She let him slide it off of her then returned to his pants, popping the button then glancing up at him for the first time since he'd put her on the desk.

As his gaze caught hers, his hands trailed around to her chest and captured her breasts, giving them a gentler squeeze than expected, causing a slight moan to escape her. A hand reached behind her and knocked everything off of the desk then he pushed her onto her back on the desk and leaned down over her. Her legs subconsciously locked around him and her breathing quickened.

Latching his mouth to one of her breasts, his tongue flicked across the nipple and his hand slid between her legs, fingers pressing against her heat. A loud moan of desire and need fell from her lips, one of her hands clutching his back, the other holding onto the hair at the back of his head. His fingers tapped against her clit, rubbing it gently, teasing her. Her hips bucked up, core aching.

"Please..." she whispered/moaned, not even knowing she spoke, not really caring. His fingers continued their teasing, mouth moving to her neck, teeth nipping the skin.

"What do you want, Mag?" he purred, smirking against her skin, waiting for the defiant, snarky answer.

"You...God forgive me, I want you." she blurted out, hips moving up against his hand again, completely letting go of the side of her that hated him.

He froze, looking up at her, shocked that she'd just practically said "To hell with it" and given in completely. A somewhat different surge of desire swept through him, mixing with the predatory wolf. His hands shoved his pants down then grabbed her hips roughly.

She gasped again at his sudden response, moaning softly when his mouth went to her neck, sucking on the skin and leaving an angry red mark behind. A scream ripped out of her throat when he gave her no warning whatsoever and thrust in all the way, her nails clawed at his back hard enough to make him bleed.

Groaning, he pulled almost all the way out, hips moving slowly, then pounded back in. Earning a loud moan and more red trenches in his back. His teeth nipped different parts of her neck as he assaulted her core.

Caught in a hazy mixture of pleasure and pain, constant moans left her lips as her legs tightened around him. The sensation of him filling her and pounding in and out was almost too much yet also ecstasy. It didn't take long before she was ready to explode, pressure building up closer and closer towards release.

He felt her legs tighten around him again and her hands start clutching him for support, knowing she was already close. Changing pace, he started his hips in a pattern of simple fast and hard thrusts, working to bring her over the edge.

Breath catching, then letting loose a loud moan, the pressure in her core exploded, hips bucking up feverishly against him. He groaned when her inner walls tightened around him and continued pounding in to ride her through it. After a moment, he pulled out of her, kicking his shoes off and pushing his pants off of his ankles.

She sat up, panting, confused.

"Go get on the bed." he ordered, pulling his socks off. Slowly, with difficulty, she got off of the desk and walked over to the bed, getting on it and laying down. Having caught her breath now, she watched him walk over and climb on as well.

She sat up on her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck, then looked at him in confusion when he grabbed her arms.

"Turn around." he said. She froze, feeling nervousness creep up again.

"What?" she heard herself ask.

"Turn around." he repeated, not showing anger or annoyance at repetition yet.

"I...I've never done that..." she stammered, breathing a little faster again. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Then I'll just have to be nice, won't I? Turn around." he said, not sounding annoyed but his voice firm. Swallowing hard, knowing that if she pissed him off he would make sure she got hurt, she turned her back to him. His hands set on her shoulders, rubbing them briefly, then slid down her back, making her shiver.

Leaning towards her, he pressed his lips against the back of her neck. His hands lightly pressed against her back, nudging her forward, and she hesitantly obliged, putting all of her weight on her hands and knees.

He pressed against her core again and thrust all the way back into her heat, making her moan loudly and suddenly forget about why she was nervous. Keeping his hips still, he touched his thumb to her tighter entrance and pushed it in, earning a gasp. It was strange but gave off a hint of feeling good so she pressed her hips back against him, pushing the thumb in deeper and letting loose a light moan.

His hips slowly bumping against her, grinding into her core, his thumb start to pump as well. Surprised at the feeling of that and overwhelmed as he thrust into her center, moan after moan rolled off of her lips, her body moving back to bump against him. The double pressure was almost too much and she felt her core painfully tighten then release again, loudly moaning his name as it happened. He took his thumb away and leaned down over her, teeth nipping her shoulder blade.

Pulling out, he pressed his slicked up member against her tight entrance, hearing her breath catch.

"Luigi..." she panted. Part of her wanted to look at him and make sure he didn't have a malevolent expression the other part could sense his emotions so well that she knew he wasn't going to try to be violent or cruel.

"What?" he asked, also breathing heavily, not moving.

"Just don't hurt me, please...Not like this, anyway." she pleaded, her nerves getting the best of her. She didn't have to explain it further, knowing he'd know what she meant. What she meant was that she just didn't want his usual rough routine, trying to give pleasure through pain, done with this. She felt him lean over her and sighed softly when his lips touched the back of her neck, too worried to be surprised at the affectionate act coming from him.

"I won't." he vowed, his voice sincere. Part of her worry actually faded as she felt him move back, his calloused hands holding onto her hips.

"Okay..." she answered, voice shaky even though much of her trusted him right now. She felt him pressing a little more against her and naturally started to clench up.

"No, don't do that." he said, a tiny bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Do what?" she asked softly, not wanting to upset him at all right now.

"You have to relax. There's not a single fucking thing I can do to be gentle if you don't relax to begin with." he answered, taking the annoyance out of his voice to not upset her nerves further. She let out a shaky sigh and closed her eyes, willing herself to relax. Slowly, her muscles and nerves responded to her.

"Good. Take a deep breath and do what you can to stay relaxed. I'm not telling you this for me, I'm telling you this for you." he said, voice way softer than usual to keep her body calm.

He saw her nod and started to push into her, moving slowly. She gasped and let out a slight whine, tensing up slightly. Feeling him stop moving when she tensed again, she took another deep breath and calmed her body once more. This time, his impatience had settled in and he continued to push even though she went through small spurts of tenseness again.

Stopping halfway in, he pulled back slowly and started a gentle pace, not going any deeper until she got used to it. Feeling the painful pressure start to gradually turn to pleasure, her whines and gasps were replaced by moans. As her body started to respond to it, moving back slightly, he thrust a little deeper, hips moving a tad bit faster.

Even through the slight pain that resurfaced, she felt the good kind of pressure slowly building and her hips continued to move back to meet his, eventually moving at his pace. She was now aware of the constant groans that left him and just how tightly he was holding her hips, knowing that he was close now. Figuring he probably had been for a while she just was in no state to be aware of his responses, until just now.

Letting loose her own loud moans and gasping again, she pushed back harder against him, trying to reach her own release once more. Before she could even get moving up to that point, she heard him moan her name and slammed into her climax. Crying out, startled, her hands gripped the sheets tighter than they had been, nails digging past the fabric and pushing into her skin.

Feeling her release again completely undid him and he gave one last thrust, coming hard, panting. He pulled out of her after a brief moment and collapsed next to her, breathing heavily.

Also barely able to breath, she did the same, just letting herself fall onto the mattress. She wasn't looking at him, staring the other way, trying to slow her heartbeat.

He situated a pillow beneath his head and pulled the disheveled blanket from under them, slowly pulling it over their spent bodies. She felt the blanket cover her, furrowing her brow in confusion and starting to turn to him. Before she could, however, a possessive arm slid around her waist and pulled her body flush against his.

Her head now rested on the same pillow and her back was against his chest, both of their breathing starting to slow down. The hand that belonged to the arm around her waist rested against her stomach, keeping her pressed to him. She slowly moved her own hand down and set it on top of his, expecting him to push it away. He didn't. Now her confusion from different things all throughout the night came back.

"Lui-" she started, his rough and tired voice cut her off.

"Go to sleep, Mag." he said, tone back to its usual harshness. Knowing better than to argue, she let out a soft sigh and closed her eyes, hand still over his.

His eyes were already closed and he started to drift off a few moments before she did, snoring a little bit. She listened to him snore for a while, slowly falling from a light snooze to a deep sleep.

****(okay...That was a lot of sex...I guess that's your warning...it'll be happening more often now. Some tragedy is also on it's way, on both sides of this story so...yea..be prepared. Shit's bout to get heavy.**

**Please leave me a review, whether you've reviewed the other chapters or not, I really want a review for this one. Thanks for reading...)****


	8. Time Bomb Ticking Away

I don't own Repo The Genetic Opera or any of its characters

**LovelyLoreley: thank you so much for your review. And yea, Nate is old fashioned but he can't help himself. He's wanted her for so long he's going to jump now that he knows she loves him too. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. **

**Faithlyn: I'm glad you're enjoying this story so much. And yea, I know it's so cute. Love her while she's little cause, as we all know, she turns into a major bitch in just a few years. Thank you for your review, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I look forward to your next review. **

Building A Bloodbath

Chapter 8: Time Bomb Ticking Away

Groaning slightly and feeling his stomach rumble, Pavi stood up and finished buttoning his shirt. His deep sleep, entangled in limbs belonging to several women, had been broken when his hangover headache had stabbed through his subconscious. After it had begun to poke at his temples for ten minutes, he'd forced his tired body to get up.

Once dressed, he slowly left the room and wandered into the hallway, squinting his eyes at the painfully bright lights. Before he even reached the elevator, a familiar little girl came skipping towards him.

"Hey, Pavi!" she exclaimed, in an upbeat mood for so early in the morning, as a child's innocent happiness makes them prone to.

"Not so-a loud, sorella." groaned Pavi, holding his head. Having encountered her eldest brother after many nights of hard drinking, she knew what was wrong.

"Sorry, fratello." she replied, lowering her voice.

"You want-a to go get some-a breakfast?" he asked, not sure if his stomach wanted food or to puke up it's remaining contents.

"Okay." she replied, smiling. He gave her a tired smile in reply and they walked to the elevator together.

Xxxxxx

Hand scribbling away, full concentration on the document before him, he ignored the disapproving expression of the lawyer across the desk.

"Do I need to say it, Mister Largo?" asked the man, lips pursed in a thin line beneath his bushy mustache.

"Say what, James?" asked Rotti, only half listening to the man.

"That this is remarkably risky and irresponsible, Sir." replied James, watching his client finish signing the bottom of the document.

"You said this already, before you even arrived." answered Rotti, sounding bored. He heaved a great sigh before looking up at his lawyer and raising his eyebrows.

"Then do I need to add that this is awfully cruel, Mister Largo?" asked James, not hiding his disappointment that neared contempt.

"No, you do not. I know exactly what I'm doing and exactly the reprecussions it will have. They're all intended." said Rotti, calmly, although he saw the man's unhidden dislike. It was silent for a moment as James took the document from his client. Holding it up as though it was one of the tablets of the Ten Commandments, he looked at Rotti.

"For the sake of all the people on this island and whatever sanity remains within your eldest son, I should shred this to pieces." he said, looking Largo in the eye.

"That would not bode well for your health, James." answered Rotti, not bothering to address the statement about Luigi. It was common knowledge that his eldest child was quite unhinged and he felt no need to defend his son behind closed doors, nor any interest to do so. The lawyer's gaze didn't waver.

"And what if I said it would be worth it?" he asked, defiantly.

"I'd ask you when you obtained a backbone and stopped acting like a lawyer." was the reply. There was silence again for a moment. James broke it in one last attempt to get through to his client.

"There will be anarchy, Mister Largo. Complete anarchy and chaos if you go through this. Your children, all of them, will likely be dragged into the streets and slaughtered because the people won't be able to get to you. Are you sure you realize what you're doing? This...this isn't just a Last Will And Testament anymore. This is a death sentence to thousands of people, your flesh and blood included." said James, clearly desperate to change his client's mind. The patience of GeneCo's CEO finally started to strain and he narrowed his gaze at the man before him.

"I am currenly in perfect health, for one. Secondly, you haven't yet read what I've placed in the fine print, so to speak, concerning GeneCo. Last, but not least, I'll repeat myself to you only one more time. I know exactly what I am doing. The consequences of my actions are intended and you will not change my mind. What's on that document now is absolutely final, James. So, shut up and deal with it." ordered Rotti, having a rare moment of rudeness while conducting business.

James, recognizing this as his final warning, nodded with a sigh and put the Will away. Making a mental note, he decided he'd read and pass final judgement on it later. If this "fine print" concerning GeneCo was as disasterous as he thought, he'd shred it and put the original Will in safe keeping. He was willing to risk the consequences if Rotti found out before either of them were dead.

"Of course, Sir." replied James, closing his briefcase and standing.

"Have a good day." said Rotti, dismissing him.

"You too." nodded James, walking to the elevator, anxious to leave. He stepped in once its door opened and pressed the button for the lobby. As soon as the doors closed, Rotti allowed an annoyed glare to occupy his face.

"Ignorant peasant." he muttered, returning to the memos on his desk.

Xxxxxx

The couple bustled about the kitchen happily, despite the early hour. He was half dressed, only missing a shirt for the time being and she wore just underwear and his shirt from the night before. As she stood at the stove, monitoring the sizzling bacon, his arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her back to his chest.

"I don't want you to leave..." she mumbled, sighing happily when his freshly shaven face rested against her neck.

"Mmm, I have to." he grumbled against her skin, trailing kisses. After he spoke, his mouth moved up and his teeth nipped her earlobe, earning a half gasp/half moan from her.

"Do that again and I wont let you leave." she muttered, leaning back against him. A chuckle rumbled through his chest and he nuzzled her neck before pulling away. She sighed and turned, only half monitoring the food. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Now, just what am I supposed to occupy myself with while you're gone, Doctor Wallace?" she asked, deliberately using a seductive tone. Watching him swallow nervously and battle his self control brought a small smirk to her lips.

"There's a television in the living room." he offered, feeling the back of his neck get hot. Marni grinned mischievously then feigned boredom, turning back to the food.

"Oh, I'm not much of a TV person." she sighed, feeling his eyes on her as she scraped the bacon onto a plate.

"I have plenty of good books." he replied, his voice sounding far off. She put the skillet into the sink, smirking.

"I think I'll just get rid of these clothes and hop in the shower." she said, resting her hand against her neck. Nathan's sense of smell suddenly stopped noticing the food and smoldering images played in his mind.

"A shower?" he asked, not making a conscious decision to speak as his heartrate seemed to increase.

"Yeah. You know, standing in the tiny square part of the bathroom under that thing that sprays water. All naked and wet..." she trailed off, still smirking when she faced him again. His eyes were glazing over and she could tell she was winning in the battle between staying with her or going to work.

"You're an evil woman..." he muttered, his eyes running up and down her body as his mind pictured such things.

"Me? No, not at all, Doctor. I'm a good girl." she replied, a teasing glint in her eyes combined with a wicked grin.

He opened his mouth to speak, then cleared his throat.

"I...need to finish getting dressed." he stated, grabbing a piece of bacon and leaving the room. This was his last attempt at not calling off of work, he knew it and so did she.

After he'd left the room, she followed. Smirk still in place, her bare feet quietly padded up the stairs, down the hall, and into his bedroom. He was starting to get dressed and deliberately not looking at her.

She walked past him and turned on the bathroom light, shedding her clothes right in the bathroom doorway. Despite his better intentions, he happened to glance over just then and dropped his watch as he was putting it on. It thunded to the floor and he stared at her, earning a smirk and a wink before she disappeared into the bathroo and turned on the shower.

He heaved a sigh, glanced at the clock then tossed his work stuff to the floor.

"God help me." he muttered, walking into the bathroom and undressing.

Xxxxxx

Mag's eyes slowly fluttered open as the late morning light sliced through the blinds on the windows. A small smile showed on her face, again marvelling at being able to see. A mere second later, she became aware of the soft snoring behind her ear, the warm breath on her shoulder. Glancing down, she saw her hand over his much larger and stronger one as it rested against her stomach.

His body was against hers and oddly enough, she felt overwhelmingly content, comfortable, and safe. She knew it was probably insanity to feel that way, that lying in Luigi Largo's arms was no different from lying in the arms of a live tiger. He could snap or become annoyed at any moment and his powerful strength and speed would assure that you never irked him again in the blink of an eye. She smiled again, though. Thinking tigers were extroardinarily handsome creatures, as well as protective and cuddly given the right circumstances.

Her smile turned to a wince when she shifted her legs a little bit, a sharp pain throbbing between them where her backside rested against him. A small whimper escaped her before she could stop it. She felt his breathing change and his snoring stop and knew he was fully waking when he cleared his throat. Then he did another thing she hadn't expected and affectionately nuzzled her neck with a half asleep moan that sounded a bit like a purr. She smiled again despite the ache. _Tiger, indeed._ She thought.

He rolled away from her and onto his back with a sigh, she turned to face him with another wince of pain. He stretched and groaned softly, then lay there limply, blinking at the ceiling before looking at her and rubbing his face.

"Morning." she said, with a small smile. He raised an eyebrow sleepily.

"Yes, that is a time of the day." he grumbled, far from being a morning person. Her smile faltered a bit.

"I know that, Luigi, I was wishing you a good morning." she explained. He yawned.

"Oh? Great. I gotta piss." he replied, getting out of bed and walking to the bathroom. She watched him go, shamelessly staring at his ass, not perturbed by how he was acting, knowing that's just how he was.

A GenTern she recognized walked in, Lisa. She put a cup of coffee on the bedside table and picked up his dirty clothes the smiled at Mag.

"Good morning." she said, seeming almost grateful to say that to someone who wouldn't grumble at her in return.

"Good morning, Lisa." replied Mag.

"Want me to bring you anything? Some breakfast?"

"Oh, sure. Just a small breakfast. And...some pain pills would be nice." she added with a soft blush. Lisa frowned.

"Are you okay?" asked Lisa, almost in a whisper.

"Quite alright. Nothing to worry about." answered Mag, nodding. Lisa nodded back then bustled out of the room as Luigi walked back in and started getting dressed.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Just before noon." she answered as he walked over and picked up his coffee, half dressed, taking a long drink of it.

"Alright." he replied, then finished the coffee and set the mug down, pulling a crisp shirt on and starting to button it. She watched him then her confusion from the night before returned, a big part of her aching to know.

"Luigi?" she asked tentatively, not wanting to upset him.

"What?" he replied, not sounding too annoyed as he tucked his shirt in and fixed his pants.

"Um...well...what was all that about last night?"

"What was what all about?"

"You were...well, you were kind to me. Affectionate, dare I say it." she replied, watching him closely. He heaved a sigh.

"Are we doing this right now?" he snapped at her.

"Luigi, what is this? What are we?" she pried.

"Well, this is my bedroom and we are humans. What the fuck else do you want to know?" he replied quickly, scowling.

"You know what I meant." she said, quietly.

"We went over this already. I own you. That's all. Slave and master."

"Didn't seem like it last night. There was something there and you know it." she argued softly as he pulled his jacket on.

"There is no discussion over this. You're seeing something between us because you want something more between us. I'm going to work. When I get back, you'd better be in this bed. Plan your day around it." he ordered, walking out and slamming the door behind him.

She sighed and stayed in the bed. Deciding that she should just stay in his room all day. Planning to take a shower after Lisa brought her some food. Despite how he'd treated her, she rolled over onto her stomach on his side of the bed, feeling the warmth he left and breathing in his scent.

****(( I have been sitting on that chapter for THREE MONTHS. I kept going back and rewriting it over and over again. I couldn't figure out how I wanted to word things, then I'd get on a roll and hit writer's block, then I'd have to go back and start over because I get a different idea...ugh! I hope you guys like it. It might be the cause of me gaining a brain tumor. Please leave me some reviews for my troubles. ))****


End file.
